The Legend of Monster High
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: (Three-way crossover with Scooby-Doo, multi-arc story) When the worlds of Monsters and fairy tales merged it was clear things would never be the same. How do the children of the most famous characters get along? are they friends? Rivals? What adventure is to be had?
1. Once Upon A Time

_(Male Narrator): Once upon a time…..A major change came to the realm of Ever After, when an entire population of monsters magically merged with our realm to escape the oppression of their home realm, where all their attempts at peaceful co-existence had been thwarted and rejected. Their communities and rulers were able to strike a peaceful accord with the Royals of Ever After. So as a whole, the realm changed for the better. _

_Female Narrator): Or the worse. _

_(MN): Again with that? If you didn't always play favorites with the Royals, you'd realize that change is a good thing! A fairy good thing! _

_(FN): And you should know by now that characters and stories can still grow and evolve while honoring their destinies! And the arrival of an entire population of free-thinking monsters not bound by the destinies of their ancestors can potentially turn the entire realm chaotically on its' head! _

_(Brooke Page): Mom! Dad! Can you please stop arguing? And always the same argument?! Sheesh! Let's just get back to our dreamy new character. I want to know more about this gorgeous cutie! And his talking dog, too! _

_(Turner Page): Sis, you do know that he's gonna have more than enough trouble not knowing he's actually half-monster, right? _

_(BP): So what, Turner?! A girl narrator-in-training can dream can't she~? _

_(TP): And you do realize he and his best friend haven't arrived yet? _

_(MN): He's right. _

_(FN): Listen to your brother, young lady. The arrival of the monsters was almost seventeen years ago, and some major repercussions of that event are about to start turning our world upside down!_

_(MN): Always such a negative outlook. It's the first day of school for both Monster High and Ever After High._

_(FN): And for our Ever After High Students, it's Legacy Year. _

…...

Tucked away in the woods on the dividing line between both communities was a well-kept manor. Picture perfect with polished stone and black wooden trim it looked equally part fairy-tale and monster-like. Of course, this was intentional as it was the house of the vampire Radu, his wife, Alissa and, their only child, Christina.

Inside the manor it's occupants began to stir, gentle sunlight finding its way through the windows to greet them. Alissa was always the first to rise, carefully maneuvering her way out of bed without waking her husband so she could get started on breakfast. Pausing for a brief glimpse in the hall mirror on her way downstairs. She shook her head. Seventeen years and she still wasn't used to her reflection. After a gentle debate, Alissa had taken the throne and become the queen of the Dark Fae. Because of this, she had the dragon horns and large majestic wings of a royal, blue and dragon-like, she still wasn't used to them. Often cloaking them around her shoulders. After doing this she continued on her way to the kitchen stopping again to knock on her daughter's door.

"Rise and Shine, Butterfly," she smiled, "You have a busy day ahead,"

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl shaped lump in the four-poster bed mumbled with a yawn.

Alissa continued to the kitchen with a small smile.

Christina turned, pulling the lavender blankets off her head, laughing at her reflection as she slid out of bed. Her brown hair was in knots, her eyes hazy with sleep. That was a simple fix. Half an hour later she was clean and dressed for the school day, wearing a black top, a purple butterfly printed skirt and fringed ankle boots she walked downstairs, messenger bag over her shoulder, adjusting her glittery headband.

She found her mother standing over the stove cooking pancakes for breakfast.

"Butterfly will you-"

"Already on it," Christina replied draping her bag over a chair before heading for the back door.

She smiled at the sounds of the birds that greeted her. Eyes sweeping over the land before her, coming to rest on the stable a few yards away. She grinned sprinting over to the building and pushing open the door with a small grunt, "Good Morning!"

The stables smelt of hay, oats, and smoke but Christina didn't mind. She loved the stables. Or more accurately what lived in the stables. She grabbed the bucket near the door filling it to the brim with feed before lugging it down the long row of stalls where, one by one, dragons peeked out in greeting.

"Good Morning Frost," she shivered when the young dragon greeted her with snowfall, dumping greens, oats and meat into his feed trough.

"Sparks," she smiled at his twin, wherever he struck the ground his namesake would shoot up.

"Daisy," nodding to the only sister in the clutch.

The largest dragon, the father of the young ones, Spitfire was her mother's dragon.

"Hello, Spitfire where's-EEP PRINCE!"

The dark dragon laughed, as close as dragons could come to laughter anyhow, tackling Christina from behind causing her to stumble but she caught herself on the stall door.

"No meat for you," she grumbled, though she smiled at her constant companion, "Come on boy,"

…...

"Daddy, what are you doing out of bed?" Christina gasped upon her return to the house for breakfast.

"Vhat? I can't say good morning to my daughter?" Radu gently smiled from his place at the table.

"But the stairs-"

"Good exercise, I'll be fine,"

"Who wants pancakes and eggs?" Alissa asked poking her head out of the kitchen to smile at her daughter, only to frown at her husband, "Radu-"

"I'm okay!" he protested, "Besides, it's Christina's first day of school,"

"Your point?"

"I vant to spend time vith her before she leaves,"

"Only because I love you, Radu," Alissa relented before returning to the kitchen to dish up plates.

Christina face-planted into the table with a groan, clenching her fists.

"Vhat's the matter? Aren't you excited?"

"Meh," Christina mumbled, "I don't wanna go to Ever After High. I mean, I have friends there but I just don't fit there or anywhere for that matter,"

"I know but you shouldn't try to fit in, Christina,"

The teen shook her head, "I'll get pushed around, either way, werecats, snobby royals, vampire elite, the psycho that can't take no for an answer!" she counted off.

"Is he still after you, Butterfly?" Alissa asked worriedly, setting the stack of pancakes before her.

"Never stops," Christina responded between bites of food.

Alissa shook her head, "We need to do something!"

"And ve vill." Radu agreed, "I think it's time ve had a talk vith Regina,"

Christina was horrified at the thought of letting the crazy lady into her home and anywhere near her father but she knew better than to argue. Once she finished her breakfast she stood, pulling her messenger bag over her head, collected her plate and, whistled for Prince to come along.

…...

"CHRISTY!"

Christina barely had time to turn as she was tackled from behind by one of her best friends ever after.

"Hey, Melinda! How was Oz?"

"Hexcellnt," the future witch of the west grinned, "I missed you though, you should have come! Aunt Glinda would have loved having you!"

"I'm sorry M," Christina smiled apologetically, "I was-"

"Helping take care of your father, It's okay, Christy,"

"Tell me all about Oz,"

"Help me unpack?"

"Why else would I be here so early?"

"So certain peers don't hear or witness your yearly standoff with the headmaster?"

"Caught red-handed!" Christina dryly laughed, "Why can't my life be easier?"

"Hey, mine's no cakewalk either!"

"I know, speaking of which," Christina slyly grinned reaching into her bag before pulling out a box larger than the bag itself, "Happy belated birthday!"

"Christy, it's wonderful!" Melinda gushed pulling out a painting of Neverland, one of Melinda's favorite places to visit, "Did you paint it?"

"Sure did, now, let's go before too many people get here!"

…...

"I'm supposed to have Good Kingdom Management!" Christina argued, "And what the HEX happened to Music?"

"Those are classes for future Royals-"

"Like her?" Melinda deadpanned from the corner where she stood with Giles Grimm, going over her schedule, "Her mother's a QUEEN remember?"

"And I put her in the appropriate class-"

"Kingdom Mis-management is not right-"

"You're a future villain-"

"My mother and GRANDMOTHER were NEVER tyrannical rulers! Anyone in the Moors can tell you that! FIX my schedule already!"

"Do it, Grimm, or shall I have my birds rip your eyes out?"

"Maleficent, wonderful to see you!" Giles greeted, handing Melinda her schedule.

"Giles," the elder fairy respectfully nodded while keeping stern eye contact with Milton.

"Grandmother, what are you doing here?" Christina questioned.

"I wanted to see you before school but you'd already left," Maleficent explained, "It seems I've arrived at the right moment, why don't you go help Melinda unpack and we'll speak later,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

…...

_(TP) Life hasn't been very kind to Christina._

_(BP) I'll say._

_(MN) Let's go back and see how it began._

_(FN) We should already know this._

_(MN) It's our job._

_(FN) Very well._

…_..._

Years earlier.

"Alissa, please sit down," Radu begged his pacing wife.

"Three days, Radu! THREE" she responded, "I'm not sure I can do this,"

"Of course you can!"

Alissa continued to pace, nerves eating at her. In three days she would become Queen. In three days they would leave their simple cottage behind and move to a much bigger home. In three days the ENTIRE kingdom would rest on her shoulders.

"Sit down, Alissa, you'll make Christina nervous with all the pacing,"

"She isn't back yet," Alissa responded.

Three-year-old Christina was spending time with her grandmother and wouldn't return for a half-hour.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Alissa blinked, "Mother never brings Christina home early! It's a struggle getting her back at all,"

Milton Grimm stood on the doorstep when Radu opened it causing Alissa to openly groan. Radu invited him in but was none too pleased with his presence.

"Headmaster, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Alissa snarked, she was not in the mood.

"I heard the news that you're to be crowned in three days time, I simply wish-"

"Vhy are you really here?" Radu demanded, cutting through the pleasantries.

"Alissa needs to have an heir to her story," Grimm explained stiffly, he didn't approve of Radu or any monster for that matter.

"Do I?" Alissa questioned, her voice sharp, egging Grimm on.

"Yes, it's of the utmost importance that you do!"

"And what if?" Alissa asked, the sharpness giving away to a much angry, subtle edge, "I already had a child? What then, Grimm?"

The headmaster narrowed his eyes whilst glaring at Radu who'd seated himself next to Alissa to keep her from exploding.

"You don't dare imply-"

Grimm was cut off by a sharp wind blowing the front door open. Turning he saw Maleficent. His jaw dropped. There was a small child in her arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the girl cried, brown pigtails bouncing as she raced to the adults seated on the couch, "We went to visit Nanny and I got to see all the pretty birds and-"

"Slow down, Butterfly," Alissa chided, placing her daughter between her and her husband, "You can tell us later, we have a guest," she turned her attention back to Grimm, "This is Christina, our daughter,"

To Grimm's relief, the child seemed to be a fae but hope was fleeting when he caught sight of her fangs, tiny as they were he still noticed, knowing that they wouldn't be so small forever. People would realize what this child was, where she'd come from and the results would be disastrous.

"Well, then we can discuss enrollment-"

Maleficent cut the headmaster off with a warning glare, "She won't be attending Nursery Rhyme school, or any other strictly fairy-tale school for that matter,"

"B-b-b-but she's your GRAND-DAUGHTER! She has a Destiny to fulfill as a Dark Fairy! She MUST sign her page in the Storybook of Legends!"

"She is also half-monster, Milton", Maleficent smirked wickedly. "As such, the choice is HERS, and there's nothing you can do to change that. But don't overly worry yourself, Milton. Lucinda's daughter Faybelle is already well on her way to being nearly as wicked as me!"

Grimm looked from Maleficent to Christina and, finally to Radu who he sneered at before being thrown out of the house by Alissa who was done and wanted him gone.

"Who was that, Mommy?"

"Don't worry about it, Butterfly," Alissa soothed, "He's not important,"

…...

_(BP) Grimm really doesn't like monsters._

_(TP) You're just figuring that out?_

_(MN) Behave yourselves, there's more to see. _

_(FN) Three days later..._

…_..._

"When's Mommy coming?" Christina asked her father, who was doing his best to keep her out of the way of the always moving crowd of people trying to set up for the coronation.

"Not for a while, Christina," he replied honestly.

"But, I haven't seen, Mommy all day!" she pouted.

"You'll see her soon," he set Christina on her feet, "Go to your room and play for a while,"

"Okay,"

Bounding up the stairs, Christina returned to her room. Shutting the door she dashed to the window climbing upon the ledge to watch the activity below. Of course, her grandmother's castle was always bustling but today was different.

"Christina,"

"Mommy!"

Alissa lifted the girl from the window, "Want to spend some time with me? Your cousin won't be here until later,"

she nodded excitedly. Smiling to herself, Alissa gladly took Christina with her so they could get ready together.

"You're supposed to be getting ready" Radu whispered, falling into step beside them, "You've only got an hour,"

"That's plenty of time, besides, Christina needs to be ready too!"

.

"You're right," Radu relented.

The hour flew past and soon Alissa stood to make her entrance.

"I wanna go with Mommy!" Christina protested when she was told to go with her uncle.

"I know you do, Christina," Dracula sighed, scooping up his niece despite her protests, "Ve'll sit right in front so you can see your mommy and daddy,"

Christina pouted but said nothing, sitting beside Draculaura as she'd been told. As soon as Alissa entered the room, however, Dracula and Vana had to hold onto Christina who was just itching to join her parents.

"Shh, sit still,"

Maleficent had other ideas and watched with a small smile as Christina wriggled free, running to her parents, ruining the quiet seriousness of the event. Alissa took it all with a smile, grasping her daughter's hand with a smile, leading her up the steps where she was taken by Maleficent so the coronation could proceed as planned. The elder fairy failed to hide her pride when Alissa swore to uphold the traditions, laws and to protect the kingdom.

What a happy day it was for all.

…...

_(FN) Now that we're all caught up we can go back to the disaster in the making._

_(MN) What disaster?_

_(FN) You know what I'm-_

_(TP &BP) SERIOUSLY?_

…_..._

Christina walked the halls of Ever After High quietly, she didn't wish to draw attention to herself but it never failed. The freshmen, Freedom Year students, were whispering as she passed by.

_The Dark Fae Princess._

_Do you think she's evil?_

_Where are her horns?_

_Look, she has a dark dragon, she must be evil!_

In a few hours, she'd be at Monster High but she would only swap one set of problems for a new set. Would she even survive the school year?

"Just ignore them, Christy,"

"Hey, Raven," Christina greeted with a small smile, "How'd yesterday go?"

"Same as always," Raven cringed, recalling the visit with her mother the day prior, "Follow in my footsteps blah blah blah,"

"That bites," Christina said, "I'm sorry,"

Raven smiled her thanks, "So, how was your summer?"

"Good, I read a lot of books, baked,"

"Get out of the house?"

"Not really, just took Prince for a flight every day,"

"I don't think your dad likes that you do that,"

"What?"

"Limit yourself, I guess?"

"I know he doesn't but that's just how things are," she shrugged, "I. need to be close by,"

"I know,"

Raven got pulled away by Maddie leaving Christina on her own, their schedules were different after all. Hers having been fixed per Maleficent's demands. So, while Raven was off to General Villainy class Christina was headed for Good Kingdom Management. Pulling out her schedule to double-check it she suddenly found herself on the floor, hot coffee spilled down her front. She looked up seeing her sneering cousin Faybelle above her.

"Have a nice fall, Christina?" she mocked.

"Just Hexcellnt," Christina grunted, grabbing Prince by the tail before he could bite.

"Some Princess you are," Faybelle said with an eye roll, snapping a picture for Blondie to include in her first-day blunders list.

Christina stood, wringing coffee out of her ruined top before making a u-turn back to her locker. It paid to have a backup outfit.

"Oh, My Godmother, Christy! What happened?" Cerise asked worriedly.

"Faybelle tripped me,"

"Let's get you cleaned up," Ramona said after making sure no one was watching them.

…...

The hours before lunch were full of the usual first day of school activities. Reports on summer vacation, refresher courses, getting re-acquainted with the staff. When Christina finally had a chance to sit she was all the more grateful. Blondie, as expected, had shown the photo of Christina not that the hybrid could do very much. At least Blondie had been sweet about it, acknowledging it as an incident and assuring viewers Christina was okay.

"Let's eat, Prince," she smiled weakly, "We have to get to Monster High quick,"

In between bites of her garden salad, Christina checked in with her parents who were more interested in how she was doing.

_I'm fine _she promised.

_No problems with your schedule? _Alissa texted.

_Grimm _Christina admitted.

_Again?_

_Don't worry, Mom, It's taken care of. How's Daddy?_

_Okay, sitting in his chair right now._

Christina replied with a smiley face before putting her phone away, finishing her lunch and disposing of the trash.

"Leaving already?" Ginger Breadhouse asked as Christina passed by her table.

"Yep,"

"Then I'd better give this now," Ginger responded, holding out a bakery box, "I made them for the class but, Raven said you had a different period than us,"

"Thanks, Ginger," Christina grinned, "See you tomorrow,"

…...

"Hello, Christina," Bloodgood smiled upon Christina's entrance.

Christina returned the smile with ease. It was always easier to smile at Ms. Bloodgood. She was the opposite of Grimm. His office despite the sunlight that poured into the windows was always cold and uninviting. Bloodgood's office, on the other hand, was just as orderly but always inviting.

"Hello, Headmistress,"

"How was Ever After High?"

"Meh,"

Bloodgood smiled, passing Christina her schedule, "You have a free period first so you can de-stress and spend some time with friends,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome and remember, my door is always open,"

Schedule in hand, Christina headed for the student lounge positive she'd find her friends there. As she suspected they were seated in a semi-circle each doing something different but still carrying a conversation about their respective vacations. She sat down beside Draculaura and silently counted down how long it would take to be noticed.

"OMG, Christina when did you get here?" Draculaura squealed.

"A few minutes ago," Christina beamed, "You were saying something about the movies?"

"Right so-"

"Christina, are you okay?"

"Hey, Spectra, you saw the picture too?"

The ghostly blogger nodded, "Blondie sent it,"

"I'm alright, no harm done,"

"Faybelle do it?" Clawdeen guessed.

"I really should've paid better attention-"

"She should be nicer to you!" Draculaura interjected with a huff, "You're her cousin!"

"Do you want me to curse her for you?" Cleo asked, reaching for her handbag where all sorts of amulets were stored.

"No, Cleo she's just being herself,"

"If it were me," Cleo muttered to herself, pushing her bag away.

"Are you going to come with us after school, Christy?" Frankie asked hopefully, "You haven't been in a while,"

The ghouls and guys were headed for the mall. Planning to meet and hang with their friends from Ever After High.

But, Christina shook her head, "Not today,"

A chorus of disappointment was soon floating through the air.

"Please?" Draculaura begged, "Raven will miss you, we all will!"

"And, you'll see me tomorrow,"

"You're a real stick in the mud," Draculaura replied with a shove.

"I'm needed at home," Christina lightly argued, returning the gesture.

"That's not what Aunt Alissa says,"

"I just like to be close by,"

"We know,"

…...

_(MN) Christina forced herself to grow up._

_(BP) That's sad._

_(TP) But, she felt she had to._

_(FN) All because of her father._

…_..._

"You should've gone out with your friends, Christina," Radu chided gently.

"And leave Mom to do everything?" Christina scoffed.

The duo sat in the sun-splashed living room, Radu in his chair and Christina on the couch with a basket of socks that needed matching.

"That's vhy we have help," Radu replied, nodding to the cleaning pixies that were helping Christina.

"Where is Mom anyway?"

"I kicked her out," Radu chuckled, "Sent her to your grandmother's shortly before you arrived, I'm not an invalid,"

"I know that We both do it's just-"

"You vant to take care of me," Radu finished, "Tell me all about school,"

"From the beginning?"

"Yes,"

"Okay,"

…...

"Christina didn't come with you guys?" Raven questioned. upon her and Maddie's arrival.

"Nope," Howleen quipped, "She went home,"

"Again," Cleo added.

The large group of friends traveled from store w to store excitedly chatting about the school year ahead. Well, most were. Raven Queen was a bundle of nerves. She didn't WANT to sign the book. She didn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps. She never had but she kept quiet about it.

"Raven?" Draculaura questioned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

Draculaura wasn't convinced. Raven was no better at lying than Christina was but, she let the matter drop for now.

"Christina too embarrassed to come with you guys?"

The group turned to find Faybelle sneering at them.

"That wasn't cool, Faybelle," Clawdeen growled.

"You're right, it was hilarious," Faybelle snickered, "It's gone viral! Christina the klutz!"

"You tripped her!" Draculaura snapped, "The coffee could've burnt her!"

"_Nothing _burns her," Faybelle spat, "She's fireproof you idiot!"

"That's enough," Duncan warned.

"ooh, I'm so scared!"

"You should be!" Clawdeen snapped.

Duncan grabbed Clawdeen by the arm to keep her from doing something she would regret.

"She's not worth it," he reminded everyone, "She's just jealous of Christina,"

Faybelle blanched as they all walked away brushing her off without a second glance.

…...

Weeks went by. All the same, blending until Christina couldn't tell Tuesday from Thursday. Her first day back to school went smoothly, no psycho, no werecat pushing her around but these crept up on her over time. Drew and his minions coming after her but never accomplishing whatever they wanted to do, Toralei pushing her around only to be cursed by Cleo.

Ever After High was no better. The mornings brought highly uncomfortable Legacy Day rehearsals that left both her and Raven squirming to say nothing of Melinda ditching them, only to reappear with a box of pastries for them both.

In short, Christina was ready to drop.

"I brought cupcakes!" Melinda exclaimed with a smile when Christina prepared to leave for Monster High one day.

"Thanks, M." Christina smiled gratefully.

"No problem!" Melinda beamed in return, "Grimm's losing his mind over it!"

Christina laughed. "So after school?"

"We'll be there, all of us,"

"Good,"

"See ya, Christy,"

"Later, M"

Christina whistled for Prince, grabbed her bag and flew out the door. Landing a short distance away, wishing to walk through the woods on her way to Monster High, finding the greenery and animals often helped clear her head after a stressful morning. She walked slowly, so slowly that Prince jumped onto her back, settling on her shoulders.

"You have wings too, silly," she chuckled, speeding up slightly as they were passing by an entrance to the Darkthorn woods, the known home of several villains.

There was a distinct snap causing her to turn, warily...

Then, she was on the ground. Her first concern was Prince. He had been on her shoulders, was she on top of him? He turned out to be fine, having landed a few feet from her. But. What had knocked her over in the first place? Glancing around, she saw no nefarious beasts who sought to turn her into their lunch. Just across from her, however, was a boy, a human boy, and a large dog. Both were shaking, scared out of their wits, terrified.

The dog noticed her first, jumping from the ground onto the boy's lap.

"Scooby!" he groaned.

"M-m-monster!" the dog stammered.

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared of me," she replied quietly, "I won't hurt you. My name's Christina,"

Prince, having recovered from the shock, burrowed into her lap. He was just as scared of the dog as the dog was scared of them.

Christina locked eyes with the boy and _**something **_seemed to pass between them although she wasn't sure what.

"Like, I believe you", Shaggy said with a goofy smile. "You're like, too pretty to be scary."

"Thanks", she blushed. "You're kinda cute yourself. Who are you?"

"Like, everyone calls me Shaggy", he said, helping her up. "And this is my bestest buddy, Scooby-Doo. Can you tell me where we are? 'Cuz I don't think we're in Crystal Cove anymore."

"This is Ever After and that," Christina pointed to the woods they'd come from, "Is the Darkthorn forest. Why were you there?"

"W-w-witch," Scooby stammered, Shaggy nodding in agreement.

"She wanted to use us for some spell. Like, we just wanna go home,"

"Let's get you both mended first, you're hurt," she nodded to the cuts and gashes across their bodies, "Just give me one minute," pulling out her phone she texted Miss Bloodgood to explain and apologize for her actions. Then her friends to inform them of the change of plans, they were now to meet at her uncle's castle instead of her house. Finally, her parents who assured her they'd be there quickly. Putting her phone away Christina motioned for Shaggy and Scooby to follow her. She stopped short after a few steps.

"Almost forgot," she face-palmed herself before giving a long shrill whistle.

"AHH," Shaggy and Scooby cried in unison jumping sky high when a large crow dove from the trees landing on Christina's arm with an inquisitive gaze.

"Take this to Grandmother, please," Christina gently instructed handing the crow a hastily scribbled note, "Thank you,"

The bird nodded, seemed to bow and flew off, leaving Shaggy and Scooby to stare in bewilderment.

"Come on," Christina giggled.

"Like, did that bird bow to you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

Christina shrugged, "They always have, now let's go before something else comes out of the woods,"

The boys didn't need to be told twice.

…...

"D-D-Dracula?!" Shaggy cried upon seeing the name above the large gate.

"Yes," Christina nodded, pushing the gate open with one hand, "Is that a bad thing?"

"W-Why are we like, here?"

"He's my Uncle and this was closer than my home,"

"L-like, what if he makes a meal out of us?" Shaggy questioned, while Scooby clutched his neck.

"That's illegal, I'll explain once we're inside, okay?"

"Okay,"

The duo followed close behind, so close that Christina could feel Shaggy's breathing on her neck. Stepping back, she took his hand with a small smile and a gentle squeeze.

"I know this is scary but you can trust me," she swore, "It'll be okay,"

Shaggy seemed to relax even as she led them to the front door which creaked open. This caused Shaggy to tighten his grip on her hand but she paid it no mind simply bringing them to the parlor, sitting down with them on one of the overstuffed couches while they awaited the arrival of her aunt and uncle. In the meantime, she showed them both pictures of her family and friends so they'd know what to expect and would hopefully be less intimidated.

Soon after, Dracula and, Vana arrived, sitting opposite to their niece while she made the introduction, explaining the situation as best she could.

"So," Shaggy slowly began, "If this is the world of fairy tales why are there like, monsters?" he asked uneasily, not wishing to upset the vampires before him.

"Ve came here seventeen years ago to escape the vorld you come from," Dracula explained.

"Escape?"

"We're not wanted there," Christina elaborated, "Hunted and killed for sport and fame so, some of the most powerful members of the monster world got together-"

"And found a world that vould be better-"

"Daddy!" Christina cried.

"He insisted," Alissa said, pretending to look annoyed.

Radu and Alissa sat next to their daughter while Alissa took over the story.

"A peace treaty was signed, the monsters kept to themselves, for the most part," she smiled slyly at her husband.

Christina gagged. "Moving on, please!"

"But, when the giants attacked, we had to work together," Maleficent said as she swept into the room, earning terrified gasps from Shaggy and Scooby.

"Vith the help of the kaiju the giants were defeated and it's been relatively peaceful since," Vana concluded.

"Like, don't you ever wish you could go back though? Wasn't that like, your home?"

"Travel between the two worlds is frequent, that way monsters can learn where we come from," Christina responded.

"It only happens a few times each year, to prevent threats from slipping through," Alissa all but growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

Christina cringed while Shaggy looked on confusedly. He wanted to ask but he feared the response so he kept his mouth shut.

"How did you two end up here?" Maleficent asked.

Shaggy choked down the urge to scream before explaining.

This was going to be a long visit.

…...

That night.

"This is where you'll be sleeping," Christina said, pushing open the door to a large but cold bedroom and leading the boys inside.

The two watched as Christina lit a fire with her hand.

"How did you-"

"I'm pyrokinetic, I control fire," Christina explained, "Runs in the family. Need anything else before I go?"

"Night clothes," Shaggy sheepishly replied, "I don't have anything,"

Blinking, Shaggy found clean nightclothes folded on the bed before him, even Scooby had a nightcap.

"I'll see if Clawdeen can make you some more clothes tomorrow," Christina smiled, "I promise, we'll get you both home, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Christina," Shaggy smiled.

"I'm just down the hall if you need me," Christina said before stepping out.

Shaggy turned, finding Scooby cold on the floor, nightcap firmly on his head. For the first time in days, Shaggy was able to clean up, getting ready for bed and slipping under the covers to reflect on the long and somewhat crazy day he had, blushing furiously when he remembered calling Christina pretty. She said he was cute and that sent his heart soaring though he didn't understand why. Then meeting her family and later her friends. They were all nice to him although wary. Not that he could blame them.

For hours he tossed and turned, wishing to go to sleep but something was keeping him awake. It was a pull, a whispering that seemed to demand his attention until he could take it no more. Kicking off his blankets and stepping over Scooby he crept to the hallway, closing the door softly behind him, being careful not to wake anyone. He soon found himself in the library in front of a very large, faintly glowing book in a glass case which opened on its own allowing him to lift the book from it, watching in awe and confusion as the pages flipped themselves coming to stop on one about werewolves of legend.

But, why?

He skimmed it, growing more confused when the words, the ink itself started flickering, rearranging itself until the paragraphs were replaced by a single picture.

His own.

"What?"

spinning away from the bookshelf, he caught sight of his reflection in the window.

He wasn't human, not anymore.

"ZOINKS! LIKE WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?!"

In a panic, he dropped the book which snapped shut. He was a werewolf and that terrified him to no end. His shouts woke the entire household who all came running. Scooby arrived first to find the panic-stricken Shaggy staring, screaming, howling in fright. The Great Dane rushed to his side, anxious and deserter to help.

"OH, MY GODMOTHER! Christina flipped, Draculaura right on her heels.

"Vhat is going-oh! VHAT HAPPENED?"

By this point, Shaggy was facing all present members of the household, hyperventilating, having a sensory overload. Hands clamped over his ears and eyes swimming with unshed tears, he locked eyes with Christina. Feeling the same pull from earlier but much, much stronger.

The yelling stopped when thunder clapped above their heads and although it left his ears ringing Shaggy was grateful for the silence that followed. Everyone having turned to Christina.

"Yelling isn't going to help," she declared, hands on her hips.

"But, VHAT is going on?" Dracula demanded, "I thought he was human!"

"I'm supposed to be!" Shaggy whimpered, "This has like, NEVER happened to me!"

"I think it'd be best if we all calm down and go to bed," Christina interjected, "It's four in the morning for fairies sake and I have to get home and help Daddy tomorrow-"

"Aunt Alissa says-"

Christina glared at Draculaura who promptly shut her mouth.

Christina walked over to Shaggy, handing him a tissue, "We'll figure it out," she reassured him.

"Promise?"

"Fairies honor,"

And, Shaggy believed her.

…...

_(BP) Awwww_

_(TP) Headmaster Grimm isn't going to be pleased when Christina shows up with a monster on Monday._

_(FN) I wouldn't be so sure._

_(MN) The following Monday..._

…_..._

It was decided that the witch that'd abducted Shaggy and Scooby had also cursed them or at least, Shaggy. The news spread like wildfire. Blondie Locks and Spectra both running with it. And that was how Shaggy found himself called to Grimm's office just an hour after his arrival with Christina.

"Ah, Mr. Rogers! Come in! Have a seat. It has come to my attention that you find your recent...transformation disturbing, to say the least?"

"Like, you got that right, man", Shaggy replied. "I don't wanna be a werewolf! And I wanna go home!"  
"Yes-yes, dear boy, I understand completely", Grimm told him, trying to sound as sympathetic as he could. "I wish I could help you but, alas, there's nothing I can do...unless..."

"Like, unless what, sir?", Shaggy asked hopefully.

"Returning you home would be a relatively simple matter", Grimm said. "But you can't go back as a monster. You would be hunted mercilessly. But from what I heard, your change was foretold in the Grimness Book of Records. If true, then if I had access to that book, I might be able to remove the curse."

"The Grimness...?"

"Grimness Book of Records. A tome that is as important to the monster community as the Storybook of Legends is to Ever After", Grimm explained. "However, the Dracula family, the Keepers of the Book, refuse to let me even see it, let alone examine it. But if YOU could bring it to me, I could help you. And you have my word I will return the Book once I have done what is required."

"I'll try," Shaggy nodded.

"That's all I ask," Grimm replied, suppressing a smile, "You may go, I believe Miss Shadowfae has gone to her next class-"

"I know where she is," Shaggy interjected politely, "Thank you,"

"You're most welcome,"

Shaggy was a perfect pawn.

…...

Shaggy could smell Christina although she was in the basement of the school. He was still overwhelmed with his heightened senses not to mention confused. Out of everyone and everything around him he could pinpoint Christina and her rosy smell from anywhere. He was in such a rush to reach her that he mistakenly crashed into someone headed the opposite way.

"Shaggy?"

"Rachel?"

...

**A big thank you goes to ****my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for coming up with this idea and to, Creaturemaster for allowing me to use his OC Turner Page.**

**Okay, that's a wrap for this chapter.  
**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I missed you!" Rachel cried, throwing her arms around him.

Shaggy squirmed in her grip. Rachel never failed to make him uncomfortable. Once free, he backed up a few steps, internally cringing at the predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Like, what are you doing here?" he asked, uneasily, wishing for escape when she latched onto his arm again.

"I go to school here!" she smiled, "You're the newcomer everyone's talking about? The werewolf that Christina brought to school,"

He bristled at the way she said Christina's name. As if she were unimportant and a nobody. Rachel felt she was above her and it showed as she prattled on.

"The goody-two-shoes. She never does anything worthwhile but she's constantly on TV or something-"

"Rachel, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't slander me,"

Christina was marching towards them, the soles of her tennis shoes smacking the polished floors with purpose. Once close enough she pried Shaggy from Rachel, pulling him to her side and away from the blonde who regarded Christina with an ice-filled glare.

"I was simply catching up with an old friend," she huffed.

"Right," Christina drawled, "And that's why he looked like he wanted to disappear,"

Rachel scoffed, "Shouldn't you be cursing princes?"

"Shouldn't you be pulling the seaweed from your hair?"

Eyes wide Rachel pulled a long limp string of rotted seaweed from her locks, wrinkling her nose at just how foul it smelt.

With her distracted, Christina guided Shaggy away, quickly traversing the halls as the bell rang for the next period.

"Thanks," Shaggy whispered as Scooby bounded over to them.

"No problem. You looked like you wanted to die,"

Shaggy chuckled nervously, "Maybe I did,"

Thankfully, she didn't prod him for information, simply bringing him to her next class where he and Scooby were content to sit in a corner and observe. They observed, cowering slightly as this was Christina's 'mandatory' villainy class. Her desk slightly leaned and the wood was rough and worn but she didn't seem to mind. From the looks of things, she was a good, quiet student. Taking notes and answering questions when called upon. Still, she bit the inside of her cheek, tapped her pencil against the desk when she wasn't using it, twitching, wanting to move.

"Stop that!" Faybelle yelled in frustration with her cousins' flighty antics.

"Miss Thorn!" Professor Badwolf growled, causing Shaggy to flinch.

"Christina's being a distraction,"

"I see no problems with her behavior now, SIT DOWN,"

Faybelle plopped into her seat, paler than a ghost.

…...

"Don't mind Faybelle," Christina was saying as the group walked to Monster High later that day.

"She doesn't seem to like you," Shaggy commented.

Christina shrugged, pushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes, "Cousinly love,"

"She's your cousin?"

"Yep,"

"She should be nicer to you then!" Shaggy huffed.

Christina dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand, "She's just being herself,"

"It's like, weird though,"

"What?"

"Draculaura's so nice to you and Faybelle's cold,"

"it's just the difference in how they were raised," Christina said, "We're here,"

"Scary," Shaggy gulped.

Christina rolled her eyes, "Not really, I'd go here exclusively if I could,"

"Why can't you?"

"It's a long story,"

Christina had to drag Shaggy and Scooby into the school but they were okay. Following her to her locker, watching as she dropped her bag inside before kicking the door closed and turning on her heel.

"I have a free period so let's find the others,"

While walking the halls, however, a vampire approached with a malicious gleam in his red eyes. Walking toward Christina who flew over him, uninterested and annoyed.

"Princess!" he called, sounding more demanding than anything, "Come back here!"

Christina turned, flying out of reach, "**Princess **is my title, Drew, NOT my name and I'm not in the mood,"

Drew snarled leaping, grabbing Christina by the ankle and slamming her to the floor. He was ready to hit her but he never got a chance as Shaggy jumped him, pushing him to the ground with a surge of strength before punching him repeatedly in the face, snarling the entire time. Only when Drew was unconscious did Shaggy come to his senses and scramble away. What just happened? Where did that come from? All he could recall was burning in his chest and a ringing in his ears.

"Ugh,"

Shaggy turned to where Christina was trying to get to her feet and his panic was forgotten. He rushed to her side and pulled her up with ease. A pleasant warmth filled him. He didn't want to let Christina go but he had to.

"Like, are you okay, Christina?"

There was a bruise forming on her arm, the sight of which made Shaggy angry but, Christina nodded that she was okay and directed them to the student lounge where her friends sat in a circle, talking and laughing with each other.

"Hey, guys," she smiled at them, sliding into her usual spot with the boys following her lead.

"What happened to your arm?" Draculaura demanded, grabbing it in concern.

"Drew,"

"Where is he?" Clawdeen growled. "I'll-"

"_we will_ teach him a lesson," Duncan interjected.

"He's out cold on the hall floor," Christina shrugged.

"How?" Cleo pressed.

"Shaggy,"

The group turned to Shaggy who was beet red, eyes downcast.

"How did you do it?" Frankie questioned, sparking with excitement.

"I...don't know, I don't,"

"Guys, give him some space would you?" Christina gently chided, "Can't you see he's flustered?"

Mumbles of sorry were heard as the over-eager teens took their original places. Shaggy glanced at Christina with a thankful smile.

"So, how was Ever After High?" Frankie asked in a noble attempt to calm down.

"The less said the better," Christina sighed.

"Come on, tell us about rehearsals?" Lagoona pleaded.

"I nearly threw up, is that what you wanna hear?"

Lagoona cringed, "You aren't going to sign are you?"

"Hex no!"

"Moving on," Draculaura said hastily, "Anything interesting going on there?"

"I heard a new student was coming,"

"Really?"

"Whoa!"

"Tell us more,"

"Sorry, guys you'll have to speak with Blondie,"

"We will,"

…...

Christina wandered the gardens that spread throughout the backyard, trying her best to clear her head. School as always had been a tedious, uphill battle which, thankfully, was over for now. Behind her, Shaggy and Scooby were playing fetch, their way of cooling off. Closing her eyes, Christina finally felt at peace.

"CHRISTINA! CHRISTINA!"

Christina opened her eyes to find the pixies mere inches from her face, "Yes?"

"You have to come inside right away!" they squeaked, talking over one another, "Drew and his mother have arrived to speak with your parents!"

Christina paled, running back to the house, Shaggy following closely behind. Christina slowed her pace once inside, brushed a stray hair from her face and cautiously entered the main room. There she found her parents sitting side by side, Drew and his mother right across from them. She sat to the right of her parents while Shaggy remained in the hall despite the strong urge to step in and protect Christina. Alas, the seating arrangement put Christina closer to Drew then she would have liked.

"Hello, Christina,"

"Drew," she nodded curtly

_I will be polite! _She repeated to herself over and over again, hiding her smile when she spotted the cast and crutches he now had, remembering how Shaggy had tackled him to the floor earlier that day.

Even in a cast Drew moved quickly, nearing her inch by inch while his mother watched seemingly pleased at the inappropriate actions of her son.

"I don't think so," Shaggy growled, bolting into the room and pushing between them, transforming in the process.

Drew stumbled back, landing next to his mother with a grunt, "This fleabag broke my leg, Mother! And all I wanted to do was talk to Christina!"

"Talk?" Christina spat, good manners out the window, lifting her arm to show everyone the bruise, "You threw me on the floor!"

"Butterfly," Alissa chided, though there was anger in her eyes, "Deep breaths, we want to have a civil discussion,"

"Yes, Ma'am," Christina nodded.

Regina, however, didn't seem to understand. Instead, laying into Shaggy for harming her son.

"Vhere did this **mutt **come from anyway?" She snarled.

"Shaggy's no mutt!" Christina drawled dangerously, "He is my friend and our guest. I suggest you keep in mind that my mother is a fairy and this is her home, if you were to displease her or me for that matter we could do what we wish or are you too uptight to remember how a house guest is supposed to behave?"

Alissa had to keep from applauding as Radu cleared his throat to steer the conversation back to the real reason for Regina's visit asking her why she and Drew had come.

"Because your family still owes me, Radu,"

"For vhat exactly?"

"Breaking our marriage contract all those years ago."

Alissa bristled, Christina sat ridged and Shaggy wondered where this would go.

"You know I never vanted to marry you, Regina", Radu said with as much calm as he could. "It vas our parents that vanted it, since ve had been best friends since ve vere children."

"And I loved you, Radu!", she hissed with such venom that Alissa gripped her wand tightly, ready to cast instantly. "I knew you vere... unsure, but I knew you vould have loved me given time. Time that SHE robbed me of vhen she STOLE you from me!"

"I KNEW ALISSA VAS MY ONE TRUE LOVE THE MOMENT OUR EYES MET!", Radu roared, standing. "Something that I could NEVER feel for any-vone else! I regret hurting you, but I vill NEVER apologize for meeting Alissa and falling instantly in love vith her."

"The blood-marriage debt between our Houses remains, Radu!", the vampiress stated in no uncertain terms. "And as the wronged party, it is MY choice of how it can be settled. And I say only through the marriage of our children!"

"Oh, that is so NOT happening!" Christina yelled, "I'd rather sign that blasted storybook!"

Shaggy growled, pulling Christina closer to him without realizing it.

"Don't test me, you red-eyed...!", Alissa stopped to take a deep, calming breath. "Christina is also my daughter, born of the fae of THIS realm. And here in Ever After, True Love's Kiss still holds the ultimate magic and can bend nearly any law. It is CHRISTINA who will choose her own Happily Ever After, debt or no debt, no matter what imaginary slight from the past offends you!"

hidden in the shadows, the house staff watched the increasingly tense exchange.

"Should we do something?" the pixies murmured.

"Hush, Hush," Mercy ordered, trying to keep a handle on everything.

It was hard to do when her fellow pixies were flittering about, chattering like ninnies while the elves stayed glued to the shadows, one trying to wrangle Prince.

Meanwhile, Christina was speechless with pride in her loving parents defending her so eloquently.

"Now, get out!"

Drew and Regina fled, swearing that the debt would be paid. As soon as they were gone, Christina went back outside trying to calm her frayed nerves. Shaggy tried to follow only to be stopped by Alissa.

"Let her breathe, she wants to be alone right now,"

Shaggy nodded his understanding, quickly retreating into the room he and Scooby had been given. It was big, bigger than anything he was used to. Whitewashed walls reflected sunlight the floor to ceiling windows let in making Shaggy shield his face while he pulled the drapes. He almost had them shut when he caught sight of Christina. She was stomping through the gardens, a small line of dragons behind her while Prince despite his size rested on her shoulder.

Without even trying he could smell her perfume, hear what she was saying.

Trying to shut it out, knowing it was private he watched her instead, stumbling back when flames swept her body.

She was gone.

…...

Christina landed on the grass with a groan.

"Are you okay, Princess?" nearby pixies questioned worriedly, usually Christina's arrivals were more steady

"Fine," Christina mumbled, getting to her feet.

A nice leisurely visit to the Moors should've helped her calm down but Christina found herself clawing at her hair in frustration. Drew was just so infuriating! his mother even more so. The fire that burned just beneath her skin grew more intense with every thought. She slid down the trunk of the great Rowan tree, her grandmother's tree, with her head in her hands casting a tired glance at the giant thorn wall that kept intruders out. She closed her eyes and tilted her face toward the sun, smiling at the warmth.

At times she felt the weight of the world was on her shoulders about to crush her but even on her darkest days she could come here and escape for just a moment.

She had a lot of things to think about.

…...

The next day at Ever After High:

the halls were filled with gossip. Blondie was having a blast as everyone speculated about the new student who was to arrive soon. They crowded the entrance and filled the halls, eagerly awaiting their first glimpse of this mystery student whose identity was kept under wraps.

Until the teachers sent everyone on their way to class. Ironically as the student was arriving.

Dirk Knight, son of The Black Knight.

…...

_(MN) Change was coming to Ever After._

_(TP) A big change._

_(BP) So, Dirk has something to do with it?_

_(FM) Sadly._

…_..._

"Ah, Mr, Knight so glad you could finally join us," Giles beamed upon Dirk's entrance.

"Yes," Milton nodded his agreement, Dirk's enrollment papers in hand.

"Glad to be here," Dirk replied politely.

He had short, spiky, black hair with purple highlights and purple eyes. He was wearing a black leather biker jacket trimmed with steel studs and chain mail on the shoulders over a dark crimson shirt, dark purple jeans, and black high-top sneakers.

"Here are your enrollment papers and student handbook," Milton passed the rather hefty stack to the teen before him, "You'll be rooming with Arthur White,"

"Okay," Dirk nodded tensely. At least it wasn't a Charming he was rooming with.

"You've been excused from classes so you can settle in," Giles explained, "You've seen the dorms?"

"Up the stairs and to the left?"

"That's right, go get settled in and when you're ready you can report to class,"

"Yes, Sir," Dirk edged toward the door.

"And Mr. Knight?"

Dirk turned toward Milton.

"Welcome to Ever After High,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Revolta! Revolta!"

"What is it, Creeper?", the Witch of the Web demanded.

"Lady Bathory and your godson are here!"

"Well don't just stand there, you fool! Bring them to me!"

"Y-yes, Revolta!", Grim Creeper simpered as he skittered away as fast as he could. Moments later he returned with the two angry vampires.

"What happened, Revolta?!", Regina hissed. "You promised me a spell...!"

"That would make Christina MINE!", Drew finished. He hissed slightly in pain as he sat in the nearest chair. "And I need a healing potion!"

"Calm yourselves", Revolta said as she handed her godson a vial of potion, which he drank quickly. "All was going according to plan. I discovered the ancient dark spell that could force a bond nearly as strong as True Love. I found two souls pure of heart in your home realm, in the same place by luck. My mirror monsters brought them here through the mirror with the permission and aid of the Evil Queen. By using their pure souls, the 'Lovers-True' spell would have worked! But I underestimated their cowardice. In their sheer terror, they managed to escape before their souls were consumed. Now I still owe the Evil Queen a favor, and that boy and his talking dog are who knows where."

"Did you say a human boy and a talking dog?!", Drew growled as he removed his cast and tossed away the crutches.

"Yes," Revolta nodded, eyes narrowing, "Why?"

"Because we know where they are!" Regina replied, "And that boy isn't human!"

"What?"

"See for yourself!" Regina cried, pointing to the mirror across the room.

"This is most troubling," Revolta grumbled when the mirror showed her where the two were.

With Christina as she went from class to class.

…...

"You like, seem nervous, Christina," Shaggy observed.

"Just frustrated,"

"Anything I can do?"

Christina turned to smile at him, "Not much, just catch me if I faint,"

"Why would you do that?"

"Come on,"

Into the sweltering August heat, they went for earlier than normal Legacy Day Rehearsals. Up the steps and next to Raven.

"Gentlemen, please sit down there," Grimm ordered, pointing to the seating for the audience.

Christina grit her fangs asking herself why Grimm was being so nice all of the sudden. She kept her mouth shut, however, watching Shaggy and Scooby descend the steps to the front row seating. Prince coiled around her shoulders and licked her cheek to grab her attention. Christina turned her attention back to the rehearsals watching Apple who was followed by Raven who per usual asked why and argued a bit, then Maddie, Hunter, Ashlynn. all-too-soon it was her turn. Sweating buckets, she stepped up to the podium.

"We're waiting," Grimm coughed.

She couldn't utter a word, the world was going hazy again. She stumbled back. She couldn't do this! Not even for rehearsals!

"Christina!"

Shaggy sounded far away, everything sounded far away.

Everything went black.

…...

"Christina?"

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Can you sit up?"

She did with minimal effort finding herself in the nurse's office with Shaggy looming over her, concern in his eyes. He sat beside her.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine, you like, weren't out long," Shaggy explained.

Standing, she straightened out her clothes and grabbed her bag slipping it over her head. Prince popped out with her charm bracelet in his claws.

"Silly boy, you snatched that off my vanity didn't you?" she cooed, taking the bracelet and sliding it on.

"Maybe you should like, sit back down, Christina?" Shaggy said worriedly, grabbing her arm gently.

"No, no," Christina shook her head, "I'll be okay,"

"But isn't your next class meeting outside today?"

"Yes,"

"Shouldn't you sit out?"

"Hex no! We're supposed to meet our fairy tale companions today and that requires going outside, I am not going to melt!"

"I would hope not!" Melinda cried sweeping into the office, "Professor Badwolf sent me to check on you, glad to see you're awake, come on!"

Into the sunlight and onto the athletics field they went. The Villainy students were seated on the bleachers, Christina and Melinda both groaned. The sole reason they were outside was to aid the Heroics 101 class with their Save the Damsel assignment. Christina nudged Melinda as they sat down.

"What?"

"Look who's back from Kansas," Christina giggled.

Melinda followed her friend's gaze only to flush pink at the sight of Dalton slipping inside to get his schedule.

"Melinda and Dalton sittin-"

"Shut up," Melinda cried shoving Christina who shoved back.

"Ladies!" Professor Badwolf barked, "Pay attention!"

"Yes sir," they nodded.

Sparrow was up now. Strutting to the starting line, bow in hand. Briar was the damsel that needed saving though she seemed uninterested, wrapped up in party planning details. Only when King Charming cleared his throat did she realize what she was supposed to be doing.

"Oh, save me!" she wailed mellow dramatically.

Sparrow took out the fake minions with his bow and arrows, charging onto the mini drawbridge where a large fearsome and, fake dragon landed before him. He was so caught off guard that he stumbled backward into the moat. King Charming tsked disapprovingly while Faybelle, the selected villan complained she didn't hex anyone. Ignoring her protests, Professor Badwolf ordered her to take her seat and called on Christina.

"I decline," Christina quipped, looking up from her journal.

"Decline?" the teachers repeated in unison.

"Yes, I respectfully decline," she replied, "I don't wish to be a villain,"

"Bigs?" King Charming turned to Professor Badwolf.

"You'll have to write an essay on the history of villainy,"

"You mean this?" Christina pulled said essay from her bag, "2500 words double spaced with works cited,"

"When did you do this?"

"Last night,"

the two blinked rapidly.

"Well?" Christina asked with a smirk.

"Very well, Raven you're up,"

"Daring," King Charming called, "Show them how it's done,"

Swaggering like a peacock, Daring stepped up to the starting line pausing to flash a smile at his ever-present fan club who promptly swooned. When the minions appeared-some strange cross between bats and skeletons-Daring struck a heroic pose before swinging his blade and smashing them to bits. The dragon appeared, smoke pouring from its mouth but otherwise not moving. He sent his sword plunging into its heart with another smile.

"You can't stop me," Raven droned.

"Yes I can," Daring retorted, pointing his sword at her.

"You have bested me, noo"

he scaled the wall and picked up Apple.

King Charming enthusiastically clapped, "Well done, you beat your record, Son"

"THAT'S A SHAM!"

Everyone jerked their heads towards Dirk as he stormed onto the field, "Nothing happened, the dragon didn't move, the minions might as well have been statues and the villain didn't even fight, no offense"

"None Taken," Raven shrugged.

"Let me run the course," Dirk challenged, "I'll beat his record!"

"Fine," King Charming drolled.

Armed with nothing but a sword, Dirk charged onto the course at full-speed.

A pack of wolves with razor-sharp teeth spawned all rushing at him but Dirk wasn't to be stopped, preforming a deadly dance of moves he'd learned from childhood. One by one the wolves fell to the ground, disappearing on contact with the grass. The dragon appeared next, rearing with a stream of fire but he threw the sword plunging it into the dragon's chest.

(Christina covered her eyes, suddenly reminded of the scar on her grandmother's chest as a result of the battle with Phillip)

The dragon popped out of existence, Dirk grabbed his sword, running full-speed at the chosen villain, Hadrian Hook who flashed a smile at Melinda, she gagged in response. The duo was soon locked in battle but it surprised no one when Dirk managed to disarm Hadrian and send him falling into the moat.

"And Time!"

"Well?" Dirk asked.

"One minute and nine seconds,"

"And what was Daring's record?" Melinda called.

"One minute eleven seconds,"

"So I win!"

"This cannot stand," King Charming argued.

"OH, YES IT CAN!" Christina yelled, tossing her sketchbook aside, "He slayed that course!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll run the course if I beat it, his record stands,"

"You can't!" Daring protested, "You're just a-"

"Girl?" Christina scoffed.

Rolling his eyes, King Charming told Christina to pick her opponent.

"Melinda," she said.

The young witch blinked but took her place. Arguing with Christina at this point would be downright stupid. Maid Marion was confused as to who should be the damsel but Christina beat her to it. Much to the bewilderment of everyone, Shaggy was selected.

"GO!"

Christina tore onto the course, unflinching as ice giants wielding iron swords spawned. She ducked, dodged and fired at them one by one, not even slowing when the iron grazed her skin. It could do no real harm to her. The boss monster had been purposely selected to make her forfeit as it was nothing more than a huge version of Diablo. Balling her fists and raising them to the sky she sent rocks flying from the ground to crush him. Her last obstacle was Melinda, who DID NOT want to hurt her.

"Give them a show!"

"But Christy-"

"Do it!" she whispered.

Regrettably, she conjured an iron bar and swung grazing Christina's arm. They went back and forth for a few minutes but in order win, Christina had to outdo, or, at least subdue her friend.

"Sorry M," Christina apologized, pulling the water from the moat.

"Hit me!"

Water sprinkled down on Melinda causing her to hiss and fall. Christina took to the air grabbed Shaggy and landed proudly before the teachers.

"The record stands," she grinned smugly.

"Nice job, Christina!" Melinda cheered wrapping the burns on her arms.

"You were spell-tacular" Raven grinned, tackling her friend

"Thanks,"

"Nice job,"

The duo turned to find the newest student behind them.

"Thank you, I'm Christina, and this is Raven,"

"Dirk Knight, nice to meet you Christina and you too, sis,"

"What?" Raven asked in shock.

"I'm your older half-brother?"

"How?"

"We share the same Mom." Dirk explained, "I was born a year before you, shortly before Mom met your dad,"

"You two do look alike," Melinda mused joining them.

Raven studied the boy before her. They had the same hair and the same eyes. There was truth within his.

So, when he offered her a hug she gladly accepted.

/

Shaggy and Scooby followed Christina closely as her class prepared to venture into the enchanted forest to meet their fairy tale companions and hopefully life long friends.

"You're going to get a slimy, disgusting frog," Faybelle taunted Christina.

"Hey!" Hopper shouted as he passed by.

"Even if I get a frog, I'll love him just the same," Christina calmly said.

Faybelle rolled her eyes before flying away. When they reached the forest and were each given instructions Christina found herself nervously shaking. Why was she even nervous? She watched as her classmates received their companions. Apple, a fox, Briar, a unicorn, Daring, a peacock, Cerise, a wolf pup. Faybelle got a dog, a Pomeranian. Christina chuckled, her aunt was sure to have a fit.

Finally, it was her turn, taking a deep breath, she popped the firework and cried out her name as they'd been told to do.

Silence, nothing moved for a moment. Faybelle laughed though she tried to conceal it. Christina was about to rejoin the others when the sound of twigs snapping and leaves shaking caught her attention.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground being covered in slobber.

When she was finally allowed to sit up she found a trio of wolves sitting before her. Two black, one tan. They watched her expectantly but Christina found herself at a loss for words.

"Aren't you going to name them?" Cerise whispered, kneeling beside her.

She nodded numbly, her brain seemed to have stopped working properly.

"Thunder," she named the only male, "Fluffy," she dubbed the tan one despite how childish the name might have seemed, "Jade," the leader was named.

Cerise helped her to her feet and they quietly rejoined the group, the wolves trailing behind them.

…...

"Shaggy!"

Rachel seized him by the arm in the lunchline. If it wasn't for Christina keeping a steady hold on his other arm she would've dragged him off.

"Come sit with me,"

it was more of an order than an invite, she batted her eyes and tried to look friendly but only succeeded in making him squirm.

"I-I'd rather not," he managed to say, "Like, I want to stay with Christina,"

"But she's-"

"Right here," Christina snapped, "And if you don't leave him alone an entire murder of crows will male that dress look like Cinderella's rags,"

"I'm just trying to spend some time with a friend," Rachel retorted coolly, "What's it to you, half-breed?"

Christina slammed her tray down, eyes raging with magic fire, "DON'T call me that!" Lightning was striking, thorny brambles crawling across the floor. When Christina got angry the whole school knew and knew to stay away. Rachel, however, was as hard-headed as can be and although frightened put on a brave face.

Until she saw the crows.

So many filled the window they shut out the sun, the beating of their wings was deafening, several students clamping their hands over their ears in a vain effort to shut it out. They were waiting, waiting for Christina to give them orders.

"Do you want me to let them in or will you leave Shaggy alone?" Christina demanded chillingly calm, her wolves on high alert nearby.

Rachel scurried away. Just like that, the storm cleared, brambles receeded and the crows flew elsewhere. Christina took a calming breath, her wings still smoking with anger. She directed Shaggy and Scooby to their table and sat down, stabbing at her salad with a scowl. The PA system crackled to life, Christina turned her head expectantly waiting to hear her name but was surprised to find it wasn't her that was being 'requested'

'Dirk Knight to the Headmaster's office'

"Me?" Dirk questioned.

'Yes you'

He stood with an eye-roll. Grimm was probably freaking about his parents or the fact that he crushed Daring's record. Thinking about it made him smile. After what the Charmings-there was a great many-had done to his family it was time at least one of them faced comeuppance. He was so consumed by these thoughts that he accidentally crashed into someone headed the opposite way.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going, are you o-kay,"

Dirk forgot how to speak, how to breathe when he locked eyes with the girl before him. Beautiful baby blue eyes met his own, he felt like he was drowning in them. Her pink lips spread into a smile that made his heart slam repeatedly against his ribcage and all sense of time was officially lost on him.

"I'm okay, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?"

"yes, yeah," his voice cracked, he coughed hoping to conceal it, "I'm Dirk Knight,"

"You did a hexellent job teaching my brother some humility today," she giggled.

"Your brother?"

"Daring's my older brother, I'm Darling"

"You're a Charming?"

"Central Charming actually but yes,"

"I, uh, have to go...headmaster's office,"

"It was nice meeting you!" she called after him.

Dirk couldn't believe what just happened.

…...

Christina tried to ignore the stares, the whispering, the hushed questions. Legacy Day was tomorrow and everyone wanted to know what she would do. Of course, no one would ask her directly as most speculation was done by first-year students who couldn't understand that the Princess of the dark fae was a kindhearted person. Therefore, Christina was immensely relieved when she left for Monster High, Shaggy and Scooby trailing behind her.

"Are you okay?" Shaggy questioned softly.

"Yeah," she grinned weakly.

Though, it was clear he didn't buy it.

…...

_(BP) Shaggy and Christina sitting in a tree-_

_(TP) Seriously?_

_(MN) Children, please._

_(FN) Now's not the time._

…...

Christina woke to sunshine and birdsong the next day but her insides were leaden. She slunk from the bed, hopping over the wolves that now slept on her rug.

I need coffee,

Running a hand through her tangled hair she paused.

I need to fix this first.

Sitting down at her vanity she picked up a brush and started taming her wild mess. Alissa peeked inside as Christina was tying up her braid.

"Nervous?" Alissa questioned softly, laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"How could you tell?" Christina responded dryly.

"I was too, but whatever you choose to do I'll be right behind you,"

"So vill I," Radu added from the doorway, "Now, let's get going, your grandmother's joining us,"

Christina finished getting ready before joining her parents, Shaggy and Scooby at the breakfast table where they awaited Maleficent.

"Breathe, Christina," Alissa whispered.

"Nerves," she shook.

It was going to be a long day.

…...

**This was supposed to end with the Legacy Day ceremony but I got impatient and a lot was going on in this chapter! (At least I think so). I owe a big thank you to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45**


	4. Legacy Day

Even though school was only a half-day Christina didn't feel any better. Trudging from class to class, clinging tightly to her textbooks while ignoring the ever-present whispers of first-year students who looked away when she glanced their direction. She was so focused on being invisible that she jumped out of her skin when Melinda appeared in front of her frantically tugging at the ends of her perfectly straight hair.

"Big problem, very big problem,"

"What is it?" Christina questioned confusedly.

"Do you want me to start with the bad news or the really, really bad news?"

"Is there any good news?"

"No!" Melinda wailed.

"Okay, bad news first then,"

"Mom found out I was planning to ditch Legacy Day and you know..."

Christina cringed picturing the anger of the Witch of the West. It was legendary, terrifying.

"I know,"

"So what's the really, really, bad news?"

"Grimm trapped Dalton here, he can't go home to his family AT ALL!"

"That's awful, M!"

"I know!"

"How did you find out?"

"I was with Dalton earlier-"

…...

* * *

Melinda sat on the floor of the music room, beating softly on the drum before her when Dalton arrived looking distressed.

"Hey, Melinda", Dalton said, confused. "I can't get these new spurs off my boots. Can you help me?"

"Um, sure", the young witch said, reaching for them...only to be shocked painfully by them!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", she screamed. But even through her pain, she noticed; the spurs were SILVER.

"Melinda! Are you okay?!", Dalton asked, very concerned.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes", she panted her fingers still stinging. "Dalton, where did you get those spurs?"

"Headmaster Grimm", he said. "He asked your cousin Nora to give them to me for him. "

"Try to take off your boots", she said quickly, fearing the worst.

"Ugh-ungh!", he grunted with effort. "They won't budge! Whats going on?!"

"The silver shoes," Melinda growled, "Those are the silver shoes!"

…...

* * *

"No," Christina gasped

"Yes! Dorthy's not happy but there's nothing she can do,"

"Don't cry, don't cry, you know what happens when you cry,"

Tears were welling in Melinda's eyes, "I c-can't help it, _ow_"

"Come on," Christina slung her arm around Melinda's shoulders guiding her out of the hall.

"Christina?" Shaggy questioned, having returned from the snack cart, arms loaded with food.

"Go on, Tell Madame Yaga I'll be there shortly,"

Shortly after Christina left, however, they were cornered by Rachel.

"Hi, Shaggy, miss me?"

"Um, er-" Shaggy stammered, caught off guard.

"Of course you did," she interrupted, grabbing his arm.

He stiffened, trying to break free of her grip.

"Come with me,"

"No," he objected firmly, "Like, I'm waiting for Christina,"

Rachel glared, "But she's boring. Come hang out with me,"

"I said _**no**__"_

"Leave him alone, Rachel," Raven warned stepping into their path, "I'd go before Christina sees you," she advised.

"That half-breed goody-two-shoes-"

"Who's able to summon crows and dragons. Who gets angry when you mess with her friends," Ramona interjected menacingly, "Who I wouldn't cross,"

Rachel huffed, storming away.

"Thanks," Shaggy smiled gratefully.

"No problem," Raven grinned.

…...

* * *

In the girl's restroom, Christina was working to fix Melinda up.

"We're never going to finish if you keep crying," she gently chided, wiping Melinda's face with a cloth drenched in the magic solution that cured Melinda's water burns.

"I c-cant,"

"You have to or we'll be late for magic class and I don't wanna be sprayed,"

Quiet sobs turned to hiccups with the occasional sniffle. Christina wiped away the last burn slowly.

"Deep breaths, we'll get through this together,"

"Promise?"

"Fairy's honor,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy had been called to the Headmaster's office again, much to his confusion. He found the Headmaster watching the Legacy Day preparations below with a critical eye.

"You like, wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Christina isn't with you?"

It was an innocent question but Shaggy noticed the way Grimm's eyes searched the room.

"No sir, she's like, waiting outside for me,"

"Oh well, you know tonight is a perfect opportunity to borrow the Grimness Book of records,"

"How so?"

"The castle will be empty,"

"Like, why does the castle have to be empty?"

"Er, it would be easier to find the book," Grimm offered, "Once you have it I'll be able to cure you and send you home,"

"I'll see what I can do,"

Without waiting to be excused, Shaggy slipped from the room, joining Christina on the front steps of the school.

"What'd he want?" she asked.

"To talk,"

"About what?"

"Things,"

Christina dropped the subject.

"Like, don't you have a study group today?" Shaggy asked as they passed the turn to Dracula's castle.

"No, Legacy Day."

"So what now?"

"I've got to get ready,"

…...

* * *

Christina was ambushed by the staff before she was even inside.

"We have to get you ready,"

"So much to do,"

As tiny as they were, often smaller than a firefly, pixies had the strength of stone giants when working together.

"Help?" Christina laughed, being shoved past her father who sat in the living room.

"Let her go," he ordered, "Christina can walk herself,"

She promptly fell backward when released. Scrambling to her feet, Christina took a deep breath and marched to her room.

Setting her bag down she noticed the garment bag waiting on her bed. Curiosity piqued she unzipped it revealing her Legacy dress with a note laying on top of it.

_Surprise! _Written in Clawdeen's handwriting.

Moving the note aside, Christina studied the dress, light green, off the shoulder with a high-low skirt and a dragon motif.

"Beautiful isn't it, Butterfly?"

"You knew about this?" Christina laughed, turning to face her mother.

"Of course I knew," Alissa laughed, "The fabric is from my legacy dress after all,"

"I'm nervous, Mom,"

"I know but no matter what you choose I'll love and support you," Alissa smiled, "Now let's get you ready!"

…...

* * *

Alissa swept into the living room a few hours later, grabbing Radu's attention as well as Shaggy's.

"Vell?" Radu smiled, "Don't keep us vaiting,"

"Come on out, Butterfly,"

Christina slowly emerged from the hall all dressed up for the impending ceremony. Shaggy promptly dropped the sandwich he had been eating, allowing Scooby to swoop in and grab it with a chuckle, The light just seemed to illuminate her and she shined in it. Her wings casting prisms on the floor.

"Well?" she questioned softly with a twirl allowing them to see the wrap-around dragon design.

"You look beautiful, Darling," Radu smiled, "I'm surprised you left your hair down," he added with a chuckle.

"Mom made me," Christina laughed.

"For a very good reason," Alissa clarified, stepping forward with a large box, "I had this made for you," she said opening it.

"Mom," Christina gasped with surprise.

A tiara rested inside, gentle heart-shaped crystals gleaming in the light.

"So everyone remembers you are a princess no matter what," Alissa smiled placing the tiara on Christina's head, "Now you're ready,"

"I have to check-in on Melinda," Christina declared, slipping from the room.

Shaggy went to bite his sandwich only to chomp down on nothing.

"Huh? Like, where's my-"

Scooby chuckled which earned a glare from Shaggy. The Great Dane smiled innocently.

…...

* * *

Christina felt like passing out as she stood in line for the podium. Melinda was just behind her, fidgeting in her long, billowing black dress, Dalton behind her.

Melinda grabbed onto Christina's wrist, giving it a squeeze

"We're in this together," she whispered.

"Together," Christina agreed.

On the stage, Apple had just signed to the thunderous applause of her fan club. The newest arrival, her brother Arthur did the same. After them, it was Raven's turn.

And that's where things went Wonderland crazy. Raven didn't sign. She instead slammed the book shut, shattering the surrounding mirrors as she declared she would write her own story. She marched off-stage head held high despite the gasps that filled the air. In a desperate attempt to calm the crowd Grimm called Dirk who much to his ever-growing rage joined his sister's side.

Now, it was Christina's turn and she knew what she was going to do, no matter the glare she received from the headmaster. Without unlocking her story to view her destiny she stood tall declaring:

"I am Christina Shadowfae Dracula! Grand-daughter of Maleficent! And I'm going to write my own destiny! I was born Dark, and I CHOOSE to be GOOD! My 'Happily Ever After' starts now!"

With that, she marched off-stage to join the others, turning to where Melinda now stood, flushed purple with nerves.

The young witch barely glanced at her key which was of course green covered in gleaming emeralds before inserting it and seeing her mother's famous hat form before the book opened.

She didn't like what she saw.

**Reclaiming the Winkie lands from Tina and her father.**

**Ruling cruelly.**

**Challenging Dalton on his way to the Emerald City where an unhappy Olivia pretended to be the great wizard. **

**Melting. **

She shut the book as Raven and Dirk had before her. Eyes finding her mother who scowled.

"My mother was good before my Aunt corrupted her and I Melinda West reclaim the title of Good Witch,"

Joining the others they watched Dalton who was nervously sweating but trying to keep up a calm facade.

He unlocked the book and watched as the majority of the key events Melinda had witnessed played out from his perspective, flinching when he threw water, not at her but at Sarah who was on fire, unintentionally melting one of his closest friends.

"No, I ain't signing even if I'm stuck with these spurs for the rest of my life,"

The new rebels applauded loudly before leaving as one unified and very pleased group.

There was a party to attend after all.

…...

* * *

**Finally!**

**Do you know how nerve-wracking it is for me to write Legacy Day?**

**Very but I did it.**

**I finished and now I'll treat myself to my latest reads. Yes, reads, four books.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"OH MY GOSH CHRISTY!" Draculaura exclaimed embracing Christina, "That was amazing!"

"Raven was amazing," Christina replied, "I just followed her lead,"

Raven smiled, "It was your choice,"

"Nonetheless," Alissa interrupted, "We're so proud of you!" she embraced her daughter happily.

"Yes," Radu nodded, "Very proud,"

"Like, I take it that isn't normal?" Shaggy questioned.

"No kidding," Melinda laughed.

"Come on," Clawdeen smiled, "Let's get to the party,"

…...

The next day:

Christina woke to the sunshine streaming through her windows. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up with a yawn.

"Christina?"

"Yeah, Shaggy?"

"Your mom made pancakes,"

"Give me a minute and I'll be right out,"

A scream tore through the air as she was doing her hair.

_Nefera._

…...

"WHY? I'M THE FIRST-BORN IT SHOULD BE MINE. MY KINGDOM, MY THRONE!"

"Because you are cold, selfish, and cruel," Ramses deadpanned, "And although your sister can be shallow at times she deeply cares for her people and those around her,"

"_But, Daddy _I do care,"

"Oh? I seem to recall you dumping your friends,"

"I never-"

"Clawdia? Viperene? Christina? You also led miss Stripe to believe she would be cheer captain, running a kingdom is about building bridges not burning them,"

Nefera ran from the room screaming incoherently.

…...

"Maybe you should slow down?" Christina laughed, watching Shaggy inhale his pancakes.

"I'll be okay," Shaggy said, pausing briefly to wipe his mouth before starting again.

"So, Butterfly, what are you going to do now that you've helped change the world?"

"I didn't help change the world, Mom," Christina replied, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Ah, sure you did! I believe you did,"

"I-I just followed Raven's lead,"

"So what are you going to do for the weekend?"

"I dunno," Christina shrugged, "Draw, learn a new spell, help you-"

"No,"

"No?"

"No, you're a teenager for fairies sake, go to the mall, the movies, lurk around the bookstore just do something other than helping me and your father,"

"but I like helping,"

"Ve know you do but you shouldn't put your life on hold for us, for me, go have some fun,"

"And if we do need your help. We'll ask," Alissa added with a gentle smile.

"Okay,"

Silence fell for a few minutes and Alissa, who always grew uncomfortable with silence, had to break it.

"You know," she said, "I heard Fenris was coming here on business,"

"You heard," Christina arched an eyebrow with a playful smirk, "Wasn't the last council meeting a week or to ago, you're on the Council, Mom and wasn't The Alpha Moon a week ago?"

"Yes, and yes," Alissa nodded, "And I am excited to meet the new Alpha, whoever that may be,"

…...

Weekends in the Wolf household were anything but quiet and peaceful. Howleen stealing her clothes, her brothers wrestling in the hallways were all normal, expected Saturday events. Clawdeen in her coffee deprived state simply walked past, moving to the kitchen for breakfast where freshly brewed coffee, still pipping hot awaited her.

She was almost done with it when the doorbell rang.

"Kids," their mother called, "Come here, please,"

Sighing, Clawdeen set the mug down and went to the living room where her mouth dropped open, mirroring her siblings.

Fenris Silvermane stood in the doorway.

The Alpha of all the world's werewolves stood in the doorway.

Why?

"I do apologize for showing up so unexpectedly," Fenris said after he was invited in by her awestruck parents, "But I have wonderful news!"

"What is it?" Clawdeen asked, sinking into the nearest chair.

"The next Alpha has been found,"

"Who is it?"

"You,"

"M-me?"

…...

"What's the council?" Shaggy asked.

They were in Christina's room now. She was at her desk thumbing through a book while Shaggy watched Scooby play with the wolves outside.

"The Monster Council of Royals govern the Monster community,"

Shaggy still seemed confused so standing from her desk, Christina grabbed an atlas and joined him at the window.

"Here," she said opening the book, "Ever After is a bunch of kingdoms big and small, kingdoms that govern themselves,"

Studying the map Shaggy saw each kingdom was labeled with it's ruling family.

Christina turned the page, revealing another beautifully painted but much more recent map that showed the Monster kingdoms

"To avoid another great war, the monster leaders assembled a council to help with problems big and small, they rely on each other, gathering to hear and aid their subjects,"

"Like, your mom isn't a monster though so like, why-"

"The council invited the ruling families of Ever After to join them, only my grandmother accepted,"

"What's this place?" Shaggy tapped a green vortex in the corner of the map that had caught his attention.

"That's the Ghost World, some call it The Ghost Zone,"

…...

In the human world.

Amity Park.

It wasn't uncommon for Danny Fenton to fall asleep at the breakfast table after a busy night of foiling his enemy's. His family, who were recently told his secret, let him sleep knowing he needed to. And he would have if they hadn't received an unexpected guest.

"GHOST!" Jack yelled, startling Danny awake.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled, intercepting Jack's shot, "It's only Clockwork, he's a good guy,"

"Sam? Clockwork?" Danny yawned, "What's going on?"

"For your safety,"

"Safety?"

"When you battled Pariah and won you inadvertently became the Ghost King,"

"King?"

"Yes, now you and your family must come with me, there are those who would harm you,"

"Where are we going?" Jazz asked.

"And I'm not leaving Sam," Danny added.

"As expected, we're going to a new realm, a better realm," Clockwork smiled cryptically, "Come,"

…...

"Hm," Maleficent smiled, "Most interesting, I will have to speak with Grimm,"

There was an idea brewing. A perfect idea to help further merge the communities.

…...

_(BP) I wonder what she has in mind._

_(TP) I think we'll have to wait and see, Sis._

_(MN) This will undoubtedly help- _

_(FN) Or jeopardize._

_(MN) Always the skeptic._

_(BP) Please, don't argue._

_(TP) Let's get back to the story._

…_..._

"Where did you get the book?" Shaggy asked curiously as Christina put it away.

"It was a gift to help with school," Christina explained, "From Grandmother,"

"Your grandmother makes me-"

"Nervous?" Christina finished with a chuckle, "She makes everyone nervous,"

"Except you,"

"Except me and Mom and Dad," Christina corrected, flopping onto her bed.

"Are you like, going to do anything?" Shaggy asked, moving from the window to sit on the edge of the bed.

"But I am doing something,"

"What?"

"Talking to you,"

Shaggy couldn't help laughing, "You like, know what I mean!"

"I don't really do much on weekends," Christina sighed, "I'm usually helping-"

"Your mom said no,"

"I know she said no, I was there,"

Shaggy laughed again making Christina grin.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him.

"Explore,"

"Then let's do it,"

She jumped to her feet pulling him along.

"Can we see the town near the school?"

"Which one? Two schools remember?"

"Ever After High first?"

"To Bookend we go!"

Shaggy felt his stomach drop unexpectedly finding he'd stumbled into Christina,

"What? What was that?"

"Oops probably should have warned you,"

Shaggy blinked seeing that Christina had transported them to Bookend.

"What about Scooby?"

One burst of purple flames later, Scooby stood before them dazed and confused.

"Consider me your guide," Christina giggled, patting Scooby on the head, "Let's go!"

As they were exploring Main Street, Christina pointing out her favorite shops while Shaggy and Scooby tried to take it all in they were surprisingly approached by Headmaster Grimm. Christina grit her fangs, eyes narrowing suspiciously when she saw the smile plastered on Grimm's face. The kind of smile that made flesh crawl.

"Miss Shadowfae-"

"Dracula," Christina hissed, "My last name is Dracula,"

Grimm's eyes were cold, his voice dripping with insincerity when he said, "My apologies, I was hoping to speak with Mr. Rogers for a few minutes,"

Shaggy laid a hand on her arm before she could object, "It'll only be a minute," he assured her.

"Fine," Christina nodded stiffly before ducking into the bookstore.

Shaggy looked at Grimm expectantly. "Yes?"

"Did you get the book?" Grimm whispered, eyes darting around.

"No," Shaggy shook his head apologetically, "We like, haven't been over there, I could ask Christina-"

"No, no don't do that!" Grimm snapped, "I thought for sure you would have it by now-"

"Excuse me?" alarm bells were ringing in Shaggy's mind.

"Just because you're anxious to get home,"

"I do want to go home, really I do but I haven't gotten a chance to see the book again, excuse us,"

Shaggy walked to the bookstore with Scooby trailing behind him.

…...

"Butterfly I have wonderful news!" Alissa popped out of thin air upon their return home.

"What is it, Mom?" Christina asked curiously, setting her bags down on the desk chair.

"I know who the next Alpha is,"

"Who?"

"Clawdeen!"

"Really?"

"She came by to see you while you were in town so she asked me to pass along the good news, she's headed to the mountains to receive her blessing but she'll be back in time for school,"

Christina squealed with happiness for her friend,

"I thought you'd be excited," Alissa smiled warmly, "Now why don't you take the boys to New Salem, I think you'll find some excitement brewing there too,"

"Okay, Mom," Christina hugged her mother, "We'll be back in time for dinner,"

…...

"So why is it called New Salem?"

"Because that was the name of the town when they lived in the human world, no one wanted it to change, the monster community is still adjusting,"

"This is all very confusing,"

"I know but that's why you have me,"

"CHRISTY!"

Christina found herself nearly tackled to the ground by one very excited mummy.

"Whoa, Cleo! What is it?"

"My-my father-"

"Yes?"

"Has said-"

"What?"

"I'm to take the throne instead of Nefera,"

"That's why she screamed this morning," realization dawned on Christina.

"Yes! Can you believe it?"

"I'm very happy for you and Clawdeen,"

"There's more!"

"More?"

"I heard from Spectra who heard from Blondie who heard from Clawdia-"

"Can we cut to the chase?" Christina asked lightly.

"A ghost portal opened earlier today, the new king has arrived with his family,"

"How did Clawdia hear this first?" Christina pondered.

"Maybe it was Spectra," Cleo shrugged, "But they're moving here and they'll be going to school with us!"

"That is exciting,"

"We have to tell the others!" Cleo insisted, "They're at the mall,"

…...

Meanwhile at that very moment, Maleficent stood in a meeting with the two headmaster's of Ever After High.

"M-m-m-monsters?! In MY school?! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Even if they are 'Royals'!"

"You don't have a choice, Milton", Maleficent smirked. "The EAH School Board of Governors has already voted in favor of it, as an opportunity to promote unity between the communities. Are you saying that our school is incapable of teaching these bright young Royals?"

"Wha...?! Well...! UGH!", Milton sputtered with indecision. He would never say such a thing! "Can they not simply learn from their elders?"

"I've heard that the Monster Council of Royals is still stabilizing many of their communities and cities after the mass exodus from the other realm", Giles added. "That's why I suggested this program of cooperation to the Governors and Fairy Tale Royals."

"YOU, GILES?! Without consulting ME as Headmaster first?!"

"Well, as you know, our classes for Royals are the best in Ever After, bar none", Giles smiled knowingly. "I thought you would be thrilled that the monster community would trust us with their young Royals."

Milton fumed and seethed. He was trapped, boxed in. And he did NOT like it!

"Relax, Milton", Maleficent smirked at his obvious...discomfort. "There will only be four at the moment attending the morning classes for Royals. Here are their files. Daniel Phantom, the new King of Ghosts despite being half-human. Clawdeen Wolf, the newly chosen Alpha of all Werewolves. Cleo De Nile, Daughter of Pharaoh Ramses De Nile. And Prince Duncan Rosenblatt, born from the love of his human mother and the Kaiju King Belloc, who only recently named Duncan his heir to the throne. My grand-daughter, Princess Christina Rose Shadowfae Dracula can easily be their guide here, as they are ALL friends of hers. They can then easily go together to attend their afternoon classes at Monster High."

Grimm winced slightly at the emphasis that the former Dark Queen put on both her granddaughter's title AND gothic last-name. And the presence of these others as friends meant that even if HE looked the other way at students giving her a hard time, these others were very likely to quickly defend her or prevent it outright! Wearing her down will be nearly impossible now!

"They start Monday," Maleficent declared before taking her leave.

…...

_(BP) Oh, how exciting!_

_(TP) this should be interesting._

_(FN) A disaster in the making._

_(MN) I strongly disagree-_

_(BP) Here we go again._

…_..._

…_..._

Monday:

Christina was first to arrive with Shaggy and Scooby. They waited for her friends on the front steps. Cleo arrived first where she was excitedly greeted by their friends. It was clear, however, she had been expecting a much bigger fanfare, joining them on the steps sullenly. Next came Duncan.

"Nervous?" Christina asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Just not used to this," he replied pointing to his changed appearance.

"So you have noticeable scales now, I doubt Clawdeen will care,"

"Someone mention me?"

Clawdeen had snuck up on them.

"Is everyone here?" Cleo asked, bordem dripping from her voice.

"No we're waiting for-oh, here he is," Christina watched as Danny Phantom dropped in front of them, Sam in his arms.

He reverted to his human form once he put Sam down.

"Christina?"

"That's me, and your Danny,"

"This place is huge!" Sam observed.

"CHRISTY!"

Melinda was charging toward them.

"What? What?"

"I-I have another-"

"Sister?"

"No, cousin-_You_"she stared at Sam moth agape.

"WHAT?"


	6. A Plan Exposed

"What?" Sam questioned, flustered as Melinda continued to stare, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

The goth was becoming uncomfortable so Christina tried to get the situation under control.

"Why don't we all go to the Coffee-Beanstalk for some hocus lattes and you can explain, Melinda?"

"Okay," Melinda breathed, on the edge of hyperventilating.

"Do we like, even have time?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah,"

Christina herded them into a line, leading them into Bookend like little children on a school trip. Once they'd gotten their coffees they all piled into a big booth close to the window to hear Melinda explain herself. As soon as they were settled Melinda launched into the abridged version of the story knowing Christina still had to show the students around.

"Aunt Evanora was positively pixed when Edward, my older cousin, was born without powers, she wanted a child with the gift of magic but no male would get close enough to make that a possibility for her so when she heard that Auntie Serafina had given birth she lashed out. She stormed the castle while her sister recovered from labor and sent the baby to a world without magic to be raised by golems disguised as humans,"

"But," Sam interrupted, "How are you so sure that the baby is me?"

"Your magic signature of course. Every magic wielder has one. It's unique to them and their families but only the strongest can sense them, as soon as you came through the portal with Danny my aunt could tell it was you and according to Sammy," Melinda pulled her phone from her pocket, scrolling through her texts, "She was so excited, she jumped from her throne and danced across every inch of the castle,"

Sam was having trouble processing this information so Melinda snapped her mouth shut and excused herself. Once the drinks were finished they all returned to the still quiet school grounds for their tour.

"Wow," Danny commented, standing in the main hall, "It's a storybook come to life,"

"No kidding," Sam deadpanned, watching bluebirds fly overhead.

"This way," Christina waved them on, "First to the attendance office to pick up your schedules then we'll see about your lockers and see the gym after that,"

Christina was happy to see that Milton was elsewhere so they were happily greeted by Giles instead. He shook their hands with warm greetings as he handed each teen their respective schedule before sending them on their way. The group was even happier to see their lockers were on either side of Christina's like a shield. After dumping their bags they continued on their way past the creature daycare and toward the gym only to run across professor Papa Bear.

"Good morning," Christina greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, I was hoping to see you this morning, Ms. Dracula," Papa Bear said, "I have a welcome gift for our newest students,"

"Yes, sir?"

Reaching into his pocket he retrieved the same candy-shaped fireworks that Christina had used to summon her wolves.

"Every student needs a companion here," he smiled warmly, passing them around, "Miss Dracula can show you how they work later,"

"Thank you, Professor Papa Bear," Christina beamed.

"See you later, Ms. Dracula,"

The teacher continued on his way.

…...

Later.

If Christina rolled her eyes any harder they were likely to fall out of her head. Princess courses were necessary but they were as superficial as damsel-in-distressing. Cleo seemed to agree as their eyes met and they shared the same tired expression. They both looked to the clock which ticked slowly, slower than a snail. They stifled yawns, forcing themselves to keep their eyes open lest they get detention.

Just as they were nodding off the door slammed open.

"Christina," Ginger poked her head in, "The drama teacher wants to see you,"

"Why?"

"I don't know," shrugged the pink-haired witch, "Oh, and Grimm wants to see Shaggy,"

"Right now?"

"Right now, both of you,"

Rolling her eyes again Christina stood, "C'mon boys,"

…...

"You like, wanted to see me, Headmaster,"

Grimm stood facing the window, hands clasped behind his back. He didn't even turn to look at Shaggy.

"Tell me, Mr. Rogers, you miss your family?"

"Yes, Sir," Shaggy nodded confusedly.

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"Would you like to see them?" now Grimm turned from the window with an unreadable expression.

"Can-can I?" Shaggy gasped.

"The hand mirror will show you," Grimm nodded to the ebony mirror resting on his desk, "Go on,"

Slowly, Shaggy picked up the mirror and meekly requested to see his family, Scooby looking over his shoulder as the mirror fogged.

"Anything?" Stacy inquired as her husband stepped through the door.

"No,"

His parents seemed to have aged ten years in the time he'd been gone and Sugie seemed a withered husk of her former self. Surprised and saddened, Shaggy let the mirror fall from his hand. Grimm caught it before it could shatter.

"They miss you,"

"I'll like, get the book I like, swear!" Shaggy ran from the room, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Grimm smiled in satisfaction. It had worked.

…...

"Shaggy, Shaggy, what's wrong?" Christina asked catching the panicked boy by the arm.

He didn't respond, wrenching his arm from her grasp and running out of the school.

Bewildered, Christina fished her phone from her bag, "Mom?"

"Yes, Butterfly? What's wrong?"

"I think Grimm's up to something," she whispered.

…...

Shaggy ran so fast he could hear his heart pounding in his ears but he had to get the book. Turning sharply he came upon Dracula's castle and threw himself through the nearest window which as luck would have it led right into the library. He ducked behind a shelf to catch his breath. Trying to recall what Christina had said about the book.

_"It has a mind of its own and likes to hide so Uncle Dracula had the witches craft these special cases and placed them all throughout the library. The book can only appear and disappear inside them,"_

So, he needed to find one of the cases and hope the book was inside.

…...

Alissa came at once and retrieved Christina from school so that they could discuss her suspicions in private.

"Tell us again, Butterfly," Alissa requested once Maleficent had arrived.

"Well, Ginger came to tell us that Grimm wanted to see Shaggy and Scooby-"

"Where were you?"

"Drama room, I was chosen to direct the next show anyway, I finished up and went to wait for the boys when Shaggy burst out of the office looking wild and panicked. I asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer. He just ran out of the school,"

"Vhere do you think he went?" Radu asked, worriedly.

"I hate to say it but I think Grimm sent him after the Book,"

"The Grimness Book?"

"Yes, I-I heard them talking while we were in town the other day. I didn't hear everything so I didn't want to bring it up but why would Shaggy want the book?"

"He thinks it can make him human again," Maleficent declared.

"But he isn't cursed, he was born like that!"

"But Shaggy doesn't know that," Radu said, "Grimm's lied to him so he could get his hands on the book,"

"Why does he want it?" Christina question, "He detests monsters,"

"He wants to tether Monsters to their ancestors 'stories',"

Christina grimaced at the thought.

"We have to stop him,"

"Ve vill,"

…...

_Finally! _Shaggy silently cheered lifting the Grimness Book from its case. Now all he had to do was take it back to Grimm and he'd be human and home in a few hours. Maybe less time than that!

"Shaggy,"

Shaggy jumped finding Christina and Scooby.

"Christina like, you don't understand-"

"You aren't in trouble Shaggy just give me the book, please, this isn't the way," she reached out to take it but Shaggy held tightly to it.

"Christina, I like just need to borrow it, I promise,"

"Shaggy-"

But he turned and ran from her.

"He's headed for the school, Scooby, we have to hurry,"

…...

"I like, brought the book," Shaggy panted staggering into Grimm's office.

"Good work, now, we can begin,"

"You'll return it, right?" Shaggy asked, handing the book to Grimm.

"Of course, of course,"

But there wouldn't be anything to return after the two books were merged.

…...

"You called for us?" Raven asked Apple right behind her.

"Ah, girls, thank you for coming so quickly," Giles smiled, grimly, "I'm afraid the Storybook of Legends is missing from its case,"

Apple gasped dramatically. Raven rolled her eyes but knew how serious the situation was, "Where should we start?"

"The library seems the best place to start,"

"Right,"

…...

Shaggy shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as Grimm flipped through the book. His stomach was in knots, remembering how Christina had looked at him. So sadly.

_This isn't the way, _she'd said.

But she didn't understand. Maybe if he had explained?

"Like, can you cure me? Like, you said you would,"

"Yes, yes," Grimm waved dismissively.

However, Grimm was displeased to discover this wasn't a curse Shaggy was under. He was "blessed" as the book put it. Well, his blessing was more of a curse for Grimm. Shaggy was too close to Christina for his liking. When he looked up he found Shaggy looking like someone shot his dog, glancing repeatedly at the door as if he expected someone to come in.

_Christina, _Grimm realized he was expecting Christina.

"It's time for you to go, Mr. Rogers," he said standing quickly, "This way please,"

Shaggy glanced down at his still furry appearance, "But I'm-"

"Taken care of," Grimm fibbed.

"But, Scooby-"

"I'll send him to you!" Grimm said, impatiently, "This way,"

Shaggy felt even sicker to his stomach, "I should have told Christina, Goodbye,"

"No time for that!" Grimm grabbed his shoulder, "Come on,"

…...

"Where are we like, going?"

"The Well Of Wonder so I can send you home,"

"But, Christina told me the Well leads to Wonderland and only Wonderland,"

"You shouldn't believe everything she tells you"

…...

"GRIMMMMMM" Alissa shouted as Christina kicked open the office door.

Giles was startled, "Yes? What's the matter, Alissa?"

"Where's Milton?" Maleficent growled.

"I believe he left with Mr. Rogers,"

"Where did he go?" Christina pleaded urgently.

"The Well," Maleficent declared, "Where's the Storybook, Giles?"

"I'm not sure, actually, I sent Ms, White, and Ms. Queen to look for it,"

"Milton has it," Radu explained, "He wants to merge the books,"

"That could destroy both books," Giles gasped, "The storybook was never meant to be used this way,"

"I'll get Lizzie's map," Christina flew from the room.

…...

"There's your portal," Grimm grinned maliciously, "I'm sure your family will be...shocked to see you,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, now go,"

Shaggy stepped toward the glowing portal, warily looking over his shoulder at Grimm who clung tightly to the Grimness Book like it could disappear at any moment. Come to think of it, Grimm hadn't let it go since he'd handed it over.

"SHAGGY! STOP"

Shaggy found himself pushed to the ground by an out of breath Christina.

Grimm meanwhile, was surrounded by the Dracula family. Giles, Raven, and Apple. No matter which way he turned his chance at exiting was zero. Worse, the Well took the opportunity to disappear further stopping his plan.

"The Book, now!" Dracula demanded.

Grimm was sweating bullets but refused to hand it over. "No! Ever since you monsters arrived, our realm has plunged further and further into chaos!", Milton snarled, "But** I **can change that! Force you all to follow Destiny!"

"You're insane!", Dracula hissed. "It's not possible to destroy free-vill! Raven and the Rebels are already proof of that!"

"Not if I bind the Grimness Book of Records to the Storybook of Legends!", Milton laughed. "The combined magic would force everyone, fairy tale or monster, to follow the destinies of their ancestors!"

"And what about Shaggy, Headmaster?", Christina screamed angrily. "You didn't 'cure' him! You COULDN'T, because his transformation was a PROPHECY, NOT A CURSE! He was ALWAYS going to transform because it's a random gift in his family! You were sending him home to certain death!"

"Like, he didn't cure me? Like, nobody can?", Shaggy sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Shaggy", she told him sadly. "I-I wanted to tell you, but..."

"A small sacrifice to restore our realm!", Milton snarled. "I'd dupe a THOUSAND monster fools like him and send them all to certain death for even the smallest chance to set Destiny back on course!"

"You go too far, Milton!", Maleficent scowled. "In your mad quest, you would have destroyed both Books and the magical back-lash would have destroyed the entire realm AND laid waste to most of Wonderland through the Well!"

When Milton still refused to hand over the book Maleficent caged him and pried the book from his fingers before turning it over to Dracula.

"Make no mistake, you will be tried for the full extent of your crimes," Alissa spat.

"You have no immunity," added Maleficent, "Considering you nearly destroyed one of the most important things to the fairy-tale community,"

Grimm was carted off without a word more.

…...

"I'm like, so, so, so sorry," Shaggy wept.

"Shaggy, you aren't in trouble," Christina assured him, "Grimm duped you for his own agenda,"

"That's right," Alissa said in agreement, bringing the duo something warm to drink.

For the past hour, they had been on the couch in Christina's living room. Shaggy continuously crying, apologizing over and over without stopping. Christina had her arm around him the entire time, a box of tissues on her lap, and a tray of cookies before her on the coffee table.

"He almost killed me," Shaggy said in a long gasping breath.

Christina tightened her grip on him, protectively, "Oh, believe me, he'll be paying for it,"

"I-I-I can like, never see my family, my friends again,"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Christina said softly.

"What do you mean?"

The door opened.

"SHAGGY!"

There stood his mother, father, sister, and the gang. A flood of happy tears ensued as Shaggy found himself in the center of a group hug.

Christina had to keep her own tears at bay. Her heart was doing cartwheels in her chest.

She never wanted to see Shaggy that upset again.

...

* * *

**Oh, it feels good to get back to this story, and yes the chapter isn't as long as I'd honestly like but I don't want to overload it you know?**


	7. Chapter 7

_(BP) With Grimm's intentions exposed he was quickly removed and sentenced to jail._

_(TP) and he won't be getting out until he's very, very, very old._

_(MN) That means the Monster Royals have an easier time adjusting to Ever After High_

_(FN) That's what you'd like to assume._

…_..._

"So, how do you like classes so far?" Christina asked Clawdeen and Cleo as she sat down at the lunch table, "Where's everyone else?"

"Maddie's juggling teapots over there," Cleo rolled her eyes but there was a ghost of a smile on her face.

"How does she do that?" Clawdeen questioned.

"You mean so quickly?" Christina laughed, "She's from Wonderland. I've learned not to question it"

"Right"

"Hey, Christy, Cleo, Clawdeen." Raven greeted, she and Arthur joining the group.

"Hi, Raven, Arthur," Christina greeted.

"Where's Shaggy?"

"Showing his friends the courtyard"

"How have you adjusted to having so many people at home?"

"I haven't really paid attention considering the prep for the show"

"And the auditions are-"

"This Wednesday, I'll miss my free period and Mad Science class but I've worked it out with the Headmistress"

Shaggy and Scooby entered the castleteria in the middle of a boisterous conversation with their friends as they made their way through the lunch line.

It was at this point that Maddie's performance ended and the other Monster Royals returned to the table.

"What are you girls talking about?" Duncan questioned.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Arthur asked in mock offense.

"Sorry, sorry,"

"Christy," Melinda popped out of thin air, "The audition sign up sheet is full, here you go,"

"Thanks, M," Christina took the outstretched sheet of paper, "Have you had lunch yet?"

On cue, Melinda's stomach rumbled.

"Here," Christina shoved her still very full tray at her best friend, "Eat, now"

"Yes, Your Highness," Melinda teased, dipping into a curtsy.

Christina face-palmed before scanning the audition sheet. All the usual suspects, theater kids, some first years on a dare, and in the very center large looping letters declared that Duchess Swan wanted to be the lead. Biting back a groan, Christina folded the paper and slipped it into her bag, swapping it for a large binder with butterflies and dragons on it. Her head fell.

"Is it time to go to Monster High yet?" she asked, "Or you know, home?"

"Bad day?" Sam questioned.

"I miss my bed," Christina moaned in response.

"That would be a yes," Clawdeen chuckled.

"Like, her parents banned her from like, helping so often"

Christina groaned again.

"We'd better get moving, guys," Clawdeen checked her phone.

"Right"

…...

"So, can someone tell me why Rachel attends a fairy tale school?" Velma inquired quietly.

"Yeah, like, why does she?"

"She's a mermaid, Meshell's very distant cousin, the youngest daughter of one of Ariel's sisters, don't ask which one, I can't keep them straight,"

Shaggy could've fainted from the news.

"That's Monster High?" Daphne exclaimed as the school came into view.

"The one and only," grinned Christina, "Come on"

Once inside Christina was displeased to see Drew waiting just inside the entrance, fully healed with a scowl on his face.

"Hi, Princess"

Christina just kept walking.

"I see you haven't lost the guard dog"

Shaggy growled, startling his friends.

"Shaggy.." they gasped collectively.

He didn't hear them, briskly following behind Christina to prevent Drew from following. He still tried, stepping in front of her and blocking her path.

"Excuse me," she said, icily, her voice a contrast to her fire-filled eyes that seemed to glow red at her mounting anger.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" he asked, reaching for her face.

That was enough for Shaggy who slammed him into the wall. Fred and the girls thought quickly, tearing down some low hanging banners and tying Drew up with them. Duncan knocked him out cold with one punch before dragging his body out of school. Danny, not to be left out of the fun pulled a sharpie from his pocket and scribbled **rejected **on Drew's forehead while the others took photos.

"Like, are you okay, Christina?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm okay," Christina swore, "Really, Shaggy"

"What was that all about?" asked Fred.

Christina moved on, not saying a word so Clawdeen stepped in to say, "That was Drew and he's psycho,"

"We don't talk about him," Added Duncan in a warning.

"Gotcha"

…...

"Okay, what are you stressing about now, Christy?" Clawdeen asked seriously as they gathered in the lounge.

"And don't say it's nothing," piped Draculaura, "We know you too well,"

"Math?" Lagoona guessed when Christina made no move to speak.

"Faybelle?" pondered Cleo.

"Noo," Christina said stretching the word like a slinky before letting the loose strands of hair cover her face.

"Then what is it?"

"Like, she has a group project-"

Christina slid to the floor while Cleo clued into what Shaggy was referring to.

"In princess class, you were partnered with the cousins Rosabella and-"

"Briar," Draculaura finished, "Oh, that must be weird"

"Do they not get along?" Sam looked up from the book of scary stories she was reading.

"It's not that," Frankie said slowly.

"Christina's grandma cursed Briar's mother-" Lagoona started

"And her aunt cursed a distant relative with the same sleeping curse-" Gil continued

"And she's still sleeping" Christina mumbled.

"Awkward" Sam declared, eyes returning to her book.

"It won't be that bad, Christy," Draculaura said sympathetically placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"But, what if it is?"

"What if it's not?"

"_Laura,"_

"_Christy"_

"I say we change the subject," Frankie turned to Cleo, "Is Nefera still upset?"

"She's grounded so-"

They all shuddered.

"Yeah, she was screaming when I left this morning"

…...

Nefera paced around her bedtomb, still angry at Daddy choosing Cleo over her as his heir-apparent! CLEO! To make matters worse, he grounded her, took her iCoffin and dead-it cards, then sent her to her tomb! There was a gentle knock on her open door.

"WHAT?", she snapped, before she realized it was Tannis. Seeing her littlest sister cringe filled her with regret. Tannis was perhaps the only one capable of reaching Nefera's better side. "Sorry, kiddo, I didn't know it was you. Did you want something?"

"I heard you scream earlier", Tannis said softly. "And ever since you've been so upset. I just wanted to see if you were you okay, Nefera."

"Come in, Tannis, and sit next to me here on my bed", the older mummy said. Tannis came and sat with her. "It's nothing for you to worry about, okay? I'm mad at Daddy and Cleo, not you. But thanks for caring."

"Okay", Tannis replied with mild relief. "But why do you and Cleo fight all the time? You used to be so close when I was little. But now it's like you hate each other. What happened?"

"I still love Cleo, Tannis", Nefera confessed. "She IS our sister. We just don't always get along now that we're older and have changed. Understand?"

"Not really. I love you, Nefera."

"You love EVERYBODY, Short-Stack. And I love you, too. And I DO love Daddy and Cleo, I'm just mad at them right now."

…...

Christina face-planted into her bed as soon as she got home that day. Shaggy trailed behind her, a look of concern ever-present. A look that did not go unnoticed by his family and friends.

"I think he likes her," Daphne giggled.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious," Velma deadpanned.

"But, they've only known each other for what? A few weeks?" Fred argued.

"Love at first sight does exist, especially in this world"

Alissa leaned casually on the door-frame watching them with a bemused look on her face.

Stacy turned from her spot at the table shell-shocked, "So you think they're going to marry?"

"Yes and have children," Alissa smirked," lots of children"

Sam tried to stop his wife from going off the deep end but it was too late.

"Excuse me? your world doesn't dictate my son's life! What if I don't approve?"

Alissa cold as an ice cube replied, "I didn't say it would happen tomorrow, my goodness"

"But you seem awfully set on it"

"I just no these things," Alissa never lost her composure, not once.

"How?"

"Personal experience"

And, she moved past the table to start dinner.

(Daphne would later add this to the very short 'Times Shaggy's Mother has been speechless' list)

…...

**Wednesday:**

"Boys you can't eat in here," Christina informed Shaggy and Scooby who arrived with pizzas.

"Like, no fair!"

"Yeah"

"Hey, it's not my rule, it's the school's, get rid of it, please"

Shaggy and Scooby did just that by inhaling the pizzas in one gulp.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Christina glanced at the audition sheet in her hand, "Okay, Justine, you're up first"

But it wasn't Justine who danced onto the stage.

"Duchess, I called Justine not you"

"But, I am a better dancer, Christina, therefore _I _should go first"

"Nope, not how it works, get backstage and wait your turn"

"But-"

"NOW!" thunder crashed, Christina glanced upward with an indifferent shrug.

"Stupid half-breed"

Shaggy growled at the comment, Christina put a hand on his arm to keep him from lashing out.

Justine swapped places with Duchess and Christina relaxed, nodding to Melody to start the music.

Shaggy watched curiously. Not the auditions but Christina herself. She sat straight, tall and commanding, cone ankle crossed behind the other. Her binder was on her lap and a pen in her hands. She studied each dancer, scribbling notes but never taking her eyes off those onstage, clapping politely when they each finished.

"You like, done this before?"

"Yeah," Christina nodded, adjusting her headband and smoothing her dress.

"How often?"

She bopped him lightly on the nose with her pen, a quiet way of asking him to stop talking.

All-too-soon it was Duchess's turn.

While she danced beautifully, fluid like water and flexible in ways Christina could never achieve she just didn't seem the right choice. She danced across the stage with a bold commanding edge that demanded your attention whereas Justine had danced the lead perfectly. Shy, graceful, and humble. Her twirls had been delicate, she might as well had wings when she leaped. And her expression one of pure innocence.

But, Duchess spun fast, leaped high, and while it was certainly eye-catching it didn't fit the character. Not in the way it needed to.

"Thank you, Duchess," Christina's smile was tired and a bit forced, "That was beautiful"

"I got the part, right?"

"You'll know next week" Christina stood, slipping on her messenger bag, "Come on boys, there's a Dead Languages test I need to take"

She left duchess standing alone in the auditorium with a scowl.

…...

"Wait up, Christina!"

Christina turned to see Rosabella headed her way, Briar not far behind.

"Um, I can't really talk-"

"We know," said Briar, "We just wanted to see if you wanted to meet in the library on Saturday? Start our research project"

"Sounds good, ten-thirty?"

"Great," Rosabella smiled, "See you then"

…...

"You like, shouldn't be so nervous," Shaggy remarked as they entered Monster High.

"I have every right to be nervous, Shaggy" Christina muttered, dropping the books in her locker.

"Deep breaths, like, it will all work out"

"Sure, sure it will,"

…...

_(FN) What Christina didn't know was that this group project would open the door to a dark, tangled web of secrets._

_(MN) and bring them to the light._


	8. Chapter 8

_(BP) Christina looks nervous._

_(FN) Don't state, narrate._

_(TP) Yeah, sis, that's the most basic rule of narration. _

_(BP) Oh, shut up, Turner!_

_(MN) Kids!_

_(FN) Just worry about the story right now._

_(BP) Christina was nervous..._

…_..._

_You can do this, Christy, it's not like it's the most awkward assignment ever. You've had worse._

These thoughts were no reassurance to her. Trying to busy her hands she smoothed her dress and twisted her sleeves while shuffling into the school library.

"Christina!" Briar called with a wave, "Over here"

Gulping slightly, Christina forced a smile and trudged her way over to the cousins, "Hi"

"Good, you're here!" Rosabella looked up from the book she held.

"Yeah, so what do we need to do again?"

Briar dug around her bag before pulling out the instruction sheet. "Research and write a report on a princess or queen NOT related to your stories. The paper must be between five-hundred and 1000 words and you must include a visual aid"

"So a research paper and an art project?" Rosabella looked over her cousin's shoulder, "I can do the writing, you should do the art, Christina"

"I'll make a list and we can-" Briar dozed off and Christina tried not to cringe.

_Not my fault, not my fault!_

"Briar, Briar!" Rosabella shook the sleeping princess.

"I'M UP!"

"SHHHH!" the librarians ordered harshly

"Sorry," said Briar.

"So, we pick the topic ourselves," Briar was still rubbing her eyes, "The Little Mermaid?" she suggested.

"I was thinking, Persephone? No one talks about her," Rosabella countered, "What do you think, Christina?"

"Um, Persephone is a good choice but she's not technically a queen until later And there isn't much on her much to Cupid's chagrin"

"The Snow Queen? We could talk with Crystal," Briar offered.

Knowing they were going to be there for a while, Christina tried to get comfortable and calm herself, fishing a hairband from her bag she tied her hair into a messy bun and opened a journal to jot the ideas down.

…...

_(BP) OOH, here it comes!"_

_(FN, MN & TP) Broooke._

_(BP) Sorry._

…_..._

with their topic decided, The Snow Queen, the trio gathered books and searched the web writing down whatever they found interesting while talking with Crystal over emails. Around lunchtime, it was decided Christina was to do a painting to be presented while the paper was read aloud to the class. It was as Christina bent over the table to reach her journal that Briar let out a gasp that drew her attention.

"Is something wrong, Briar?"

"Is that a tattoo?" Briar pointed to Christina's neck curiously.

"Pixie dust," Christina flushed pulling her hair down to cover it before sheepishly explaining, "It's a birthmark, I uh, don't like to um, show it"

"I think Dad said, Maleficent had the same one on her arm," Briar observed, "Does it mean something?"

"It means that I'm going to be the queen one day, if I want to that is, my family's kinda immortal so..."

"Interesting, can you tell us more?" Rosabella questioned.

"Don't you think we should keep working?"

"I think we've made enough progress for one day, please, what else can you tell us?"

"About my family?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I know my aunt was the result of an arranged marriage but they ended it shortly after her second birthday"

"So your mother has a different father?"

"I guess, I never really thought about it"

Rosabella stood from the table, "There are copies of family trees somewhere, let's see if we can find yours, Christina"

They found what they were looking for in a darkened, dusty alcove of the library, untouched by students or staff.

Forgotten.

With Briar and Christina leaning over her shoulders, Rosabella opened the book and scanned quickly.

Their eyes grew wide with shock.

"Oh, my Godmother!" they cried in unison.

"How?" Rosabella asked.

"Who?" retorted Christina.

The book said Briar and Christina were related but not how. It was as if that detail, that branch of the tree had been wiped from all magical records.

Hastily, the girls gathered their belongings and with the book tucked safely in Christina's bag dashed out of the library.

…...

The door hitting the wall was enough to make Alissa drop the pot of tea she'd been carrying from the kitchen to the sun-room.

"MOM!" Christina flew into the room, her tailwind dragging Briar and Rosabella Beauty with her.

"Butterfly, what's the matter? What happened?"

now, Christina knelt on the floor trying to collect her thoughts, "I, we, they" she said, gesturing wildly to the cousins just behind her.

"Yes?"

"Related"

"What?" Alissa helped her daughter to her feet and helped her to the table pouring tea while trying to get a complete sentence out of her.

"I think what Christina is trying to say is Briar and she are related"

Alissa blinked rapidly, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Book" Christina choked.

"I think Christina's in more shock than me," Briar said, sympathetically patting the hybrid's back while fishing the slim record book from Christina's bag, "here" she passed it to Alissa.

"I...need to contact Mother," said Alissa numbly after reading the record herself, "I think she can explain better"

"Explain?" the three asked but Alissa gave no response other than a half-hearted order for them to stay put.

…...

_(TP) Brooke stop tapping!_

_(BP) sooo close._

_(MN &FN) NO SPOILERS_

…_..._

Shaggy and Scooby were drawn by the smell of freshly baked cookies upon entering the sun-room, however, they were both taken aback to see Christina and the Beauty cousins sitting at the table each lazily stirring a cup of tea. Spotting an empty chair beside Christina, Shaggy quickly took a seat.

"Like, I didn't think you'd like, be back so early"

"Hi, Shaggy, where'd everyone else?" Christina asked looking around for the rest of the gang or Shaggy's family to make an appearance.

"Mom's napping and everyone else is like, outside," Shaggy explained, "How's your project going?"

"It's on hold"

"Why?"

"Reasons," Christina said quietly, "Confusing reasons"

The group fell quiet until Alissa returned.

"Okay, your Grandmother's on her way here," she paused, "Briar if you need to go or don't feel comfortable-"

"No, it's okay," Briar said, "I want answers too"

"Alright then"

since Shaggy wasn't sure what he could do to help or even what was going on, to begin with, he simply laid a hand on Christina's arm in silent support.

Christina could feel Briar and Rosabella watching her but tried to ignore it counting the seconds until her Grandmother arrived with growing anxiety.

The sooner she got here the better.

"Geez, you all look like you're waiting for a death-sentence", Faybelle sneered as she fluttered in. "Is there any way I can make it worse?"

"Not today, Cousin", Christina huffed with exasperation. "I'm NOT in the mood. Why don't you just go and..."

"Actually, this concerns her too, Christina", Alissa said. "Faybelle should be here for this. But keep your attitude to yourself, young lady!"

"Fine", Faybelle huffed at her auntie "But what's this about?"

"We need answers", Christina said, "from Grammy."

"Answers about what, Christina my little Love-Bat?", Maleficent asked as she swept regally into the room.

"This," Christina grabbed the open book from the table and presented to her grandmother, "Explain this"

Maleficent sighed, "I knew I should have disposed of this myself after the last time," she glanced at Alissa.

"is it bad?" Christina dared to ask.

"In a sense," Maleficent said as she took a seat, "As you know, Lucinda and Alissa don't share the same father. My marriage was one of necessity a way to produce heirs but it wasn't happy, not even cordial. I often fled to the Moors for refuge. In those days there was no thorn wall and humans could come and go as they pleased. The only one brave enough to do so was a castle stable boy. He treated me with the respect I couldn't find anywhere else and swept me off my feet. I thought he loved me..."

Maleficent paused to take a deep breath.

"We spent one night together when I woke I knew right away that I was pregnant I turned to tell him but both he and my wings were gone. Stephan had stolen them to become king"

Briar gasped.

Rosabella's jaw dropped.

Christina stayed silent.

"You mean my grandfather?" Briar managed after a few minutes.

"Yes"

"There's a room," Rosabella muttered.

"What?" Christina questioned.

"There's a room," Briar caught on, "A room that grandpa won't let us go into"

"I'm lost" Alissa confessed.

"I think he still has your wings," Briar told Maleficent.

"Hang on!" Christina interjected, "What does this all mean?"

"I am Aurora's older half-sister which makes you and Briar-"

"Cousins" the two finished together.

"I found out when I was in high school but Grimm kept me from telling people"

"He isn't stopping you anymore, Mom"

"You're right, Butterfly" Alissa realized, "Mom?"

"I have no issue with you reaching out"

"I'll write her a letter"

"I don't see how this concerned me," Faybelle snipped, "If anything it concerns, Mom" she stood and flew away.

"She's going to tell Aunt Lucinda"

"Lucinda's never going to shut up about it"

"No more secrets," Alissa commented as her way of explanation.

Christina turned back to the Beauty cousins, "So, what now?"

"Back to our project?"

"Wanna move to my room?"

"Lead the way"

…...

_(BP) That's it? They just learned something life-changing!_

_(FN) it's not the end, Brooke._

_(MN) That's for sure._

…_.._

Her mother was still drafting letters. Her father was busy being moral support which left Christina to process on her own. Briar and Rosabella had tried to continue their project but the three couldn't focus. Their minds each drifting back to the connection that Christina shared with Briar. Since it was getting late the princesses returned to school and it was agreed they'd continue their project in class on Monday.

Now. Christina sat on the floor of her room, absentmindedly stroking Prince.

"A lot of big changes, boy," she muttered.

The young dragon looked at her quizzically before flipping over so she could rub his belly.

"Christina?"

"Hey, Shaggy," she smiled weakly, "I thought you were polishing off the last of the cookies with Scooby?"

"Like, I was but Mom said I'd like, spoil my dinner so she made me stop"

"Oh, that makes sense"

"Sugie wants to know if she could borrow your atlas? She's curious about it"

"Of course she can and so can Velma," Christina smiled as the book floated to where Shaggy stood, "They don't have to be afraid to ask"

"Like, I'll remind them" Shaggy laughed, "Are you okay, Christina?" he questioned noticing the distant look in her eyes.

"Just processing," she sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'll be okay, Shaggy go spend some time with the others"

Shaggy opened his mouth to protest only to clamp it shut with a nod and leave pulling the door behind him. It didn't close, however so the wolves pushed it open plodding inside the room, panting heavily, their fur caked with dirt and leaves.

"Okay, you three need baths"

Christina herded the trio into her bathroom and set to work trying to wrangle Thunder into the tub.

"C'mon boy today is not the day to fight with me!" she picked him up and placed him into the tub, "The cast list goes out Monday, earlier than it was supposed to and Duchess is going to be hounding me all day! Or, throwing herself at Arthur"

Thunder glanced at her, seeming to register something was wrong he calmed down and let Christina work.

"Thank you"

…...

Christina's locker was slammed in her face. If she hadn't jumped back her hair would've caught.

"Duchess," she gasped, tucking her hair behind her ears, "Please don't do that"

"Why am I not the lead?" Duchess demanded while Christina opened her locker again.

"Ask the teacher, she made the casting choices, I just consulted," Christina said plainly, trying to busy herself with her clothes but she could only smooth her dress so many times.

"But, _I _should get the part _everyone _knows I'm better than Justine!"

Christina rolled her eyes, an act which only irritated Duchess more, "Again, go talk to the teacher"

Duchess moved to slap Christina only for Shaggy to catch her wrist with a deep growl, "I don't think so"

Duchess may have been scared but having caught sight of Arthur through the corner of her eye she ran off after him.

"Thanks, Shaggy," Christina grinned.

"I have no idea where that like, came from," Shaggy confessed, raking a hand through his hair.

"You seem to be having a lot of those moments lately," Christina observed, gathering her books and placing them in her bag. "Maybe you should talk with someone?"

"Maybe but who-"

"Hi guys," Clawdeen walked up behind them, Duncan at her side, "What was that?"

"Duchess being Duchess," Christina rolled her eyes, "Come on, time for class"

…...

_(BP) what is going on with Shaggy?_

_(TP) Were you even paying attention, sis?_

_(BP) Yes!_

_(MN) The clues are there, Brooke._

_(FN) Let's just say Shaggy's more than he appears to be._

_(BP) But, he's already a werewolf._

_(TP) You'll figure it out, Brooke even though it might take you a couple of chapters. _

_(BP) Humph, can we go back to the story, please?_

…_..._

Arthur White had been crisscrossing the halls of Ever After High in search of his secret girlfriend, Raven Queen when Duchess Swan cut him off, twirling up to him.

"Uh, hi, Duchess," Arthur greeted, discreetly checking his phone, if he wasn't fast enough he'd miss Raven completely and there was a very important question he needed to ask her.

"You won't believe what happened to me, Arthur!" Duchess said melodramatically, latching onto him.

"What?" he asked, true it was expected of him as a Prince to care about people and their problems but this was Duchess who threw herself at every male student who was wealthy and had a fairy tale with a better ending than her own.

"I was passed over for the leading role!"

"And what can I do about it?"

"Help me feel better?" Duchess batted her eyes, hand trailing across his chest, "That is what you do, help Damsels in distress?"

Hoping Blondie wasn't nearby with her mirrorpad, Arthur untangled himself from the ballerina and gave a shaky answer as to why he couldn't and a suggestion to maybe ask Hopper for help.

He was satisfied by the momentary look of disgust that ghosted across her face.

Hurrying away, he checked his phone again and saw that he now only had a few precious minutes to speak with Raven who was hopefully in the castleteria still.

But he knew this wouldn't be the last time Duchess crossed his path today.

…...

_(BP) Duchess is desperate._

_(TP) Thank you Captain Obvious! _

_(MN &FN) Kids!_

…_..._

"I finished it!" Alissa said happily, sliding it into the envelope.

"I knew you could, dear," Radu smiled, "Are you going to send it magically?" he questioned, watching Alissa seal it with her stamp.

"No," she stood from the table, pushing open the window, "Diablo's taking it"

"Von't Flora, Fauna and-"

"No, Diablo can avoid them now, trust me," Alissa laughed handing the letter to the raven in question.

"Vhat now?" Radu asked after Diablo had flown off.

"Now, we wait"


	9. Chapter 9

Duchess fumed, stomping after Justine.

"Why were you chosen instead of me? You aren't even the best dancer!"

"The role was never promised, Duchess," Justine offered kindly.

Duchess scoffed at this notion. Everyone knew she was the best. That she deserved every role! With an eye roll, she danced away knowing Professor Badwolf would give her detention if she were late.

Royalty was never late!

Unless of course, you were Christina.

The frazzled hybrid messily walked her way into the room, chewing on her pencil.

"Sorry, sorry to intrude but I have my essay," she thumbed through the binder she was holding, "Right here"

"Thank you, Christina"

"I'll be back later to pick up my assignment"

Christina without tearing her eyes from her binder spun on her heel and walked back upstairs, her guard dog following.

"Look at me!" Faybelle squeaked, "I'm Christina! I'm so perfect!"

"Cool it!" Melinda snapped, "That's my bestie you're insulting"

"How do you know _you're _her bestie?" Faybelle asked snidely, "I thought that was Raven's title or was it, Twyla?"

"Why you little-" Melinda started, turning green, "I oughta smack you into Oz"

"LADIES!" Professor Badwolf snarled, "Your attention please!"

…...

"Christina!" Arthur raced after her but she didn't seem to hear, "Christina!"

Finally, he was forced to cut her off, "Christina, hey"

"Make it fast Arthur, really, really fast, I got to get to Princess 101 and talk to Cedar about color choices for the sets, then I've got a family recipe to memorize for Home Ick-"

"Hey, and I thought Apple was a busybody," he laughed, "But seriously, I need to talk with you about Raven"

"Raven?" Christina blinked, "Tell me there isn't trouble in paradise-"

"No, no in fact it's perfect which is why-" Arthur faltered, eyeing Shaggy and Scooby.

Christina waved a hand, "They're fine now you were saying?" she tapped her wrist in a make this quick motion.

"Well..."

…...

Duchess danced from class to class with a tiny scowl on her face. Arthur had pulled one hex of a disappearing act. She stopped, eyeing the monsters who swarmed to Christina like a moth to a flame. Always flanking her, like a moving body shield.

"You're growling"

"What do you want Faybelle?"

"Let's just say I have a proposition for you," the dark fairy smirked deviously.

"Why would I work with you?"

"Hear me out," Faybelle mocked a pout, "I think you'll be very interested in what I have to say"

…...

"Wow!" Raven froze after stepping into the auditorium.

"Hi, Raven!" Justine greeted happily, "Are you here about the class assignment?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could study if you aren't busy?"

"Christina-"

"Go ahead! I've got sets to worry about!" Christina waved the question away, "Shaggy no eating in here!"

"But-"

"Get rid of the sandwich!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Everyone could see why Christina had been chosen to run the show. She was a hardcore never stopping perfectionist. Even now among the chaos, she flew back and forth binder in one hand and a checklist in the other, monitoring the volunteers building the sets.

"She'll burn herself out if she isn't careful," Raven declared.

"Agreed"

…...

even in the halls of Monster High later, Christina wouldn't relax. Still chewing on a pencil she continually leafed through her binder, moving through the halls to the catacombs without looking up even once.

"Christina like, don't you think you should use your free period to y'know relax?" Shaggy questioned, "The others went into town for a coffee break, why don't we join them?"

"I have things to do," she muttered, "Assignments to turn in and I still have to meet with Briar and-"

Shaggy had enough.

Stepping in front of her, he pulled the binder from her hands, "Not right now, c'mon, we're like, going to the mall for a break"

he silenced every protest and pulled her to the Coffin Bean where the others were waiting with her usual and a much-needed doughnut.

"Here, you need this," Draculaura handed the coffee to her.

"Thank you," Christina took a long sip, eyeing her binder.

"You aren't getting this back until you relax," Shaggy informed her.

Christina sighed, "Fine"

"How's your project going?" Draculaura was eager to know.

"It's going"

Christina, per usual, didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation. Instead, she sipped her coffee and munched her doughnut quietly.

But her friends weren't the type to give up so easily.

"You know it's almost Dragon Games season," said Clawdeen, "Are you finally going to join the team, Christina?"

"No, I work better as a dragon handler, you know that, Clawdeen"

"Wasn't Aunt Alissa a dragon rider?" Draculaura questioned.

"Yeah, she played on the Evil Queen's team it was heroes versus villains back then"

"And you don't want to play?" Cleo asked, "You're good with dragons"

"Have you met Christina?" Duncan laughed, "She's good with animals, period"

"Can we please change the subject?"

it was when the topic switched to whatever experiment they'd be doing in Mad Science that Christina's phone began to chime repeatedly.

"Christina don't you dare answer that," Frankie warned.

"You know I have to," she stepped away before Frankie could zap her phone.

The others watched as Christina proceeded to have a very short conversation ending with a miniature freak out.

"Justine fell down the stairs and broke her leg! I have to go!" wrenching her binder from Shaggy, Christina left in a burst of flame.

…...

"Justine!" Christina burst into the ballet dancer's dorm to find her propped up.

"Christina, I was just about to call-"

"Raven beat you to it"

"Guilty," Raven waved from just behind Christina, "Do you know what happened? You NEVER trip"

"Everyone falls sometimes," Justine shrugged, "The stairs were just too crowded"

"Oh, no looks like you'll have to recast the lead, Cousin"

Turning Christina found Faybelle leaning against the opposite wall.

"Faybelle," Christina hissed, "You pushed Justine!"

"I did no such thing, I wasn't even in that hall!"

"Whoa, Christy!" Raven caught the hybrid by the arm to keep her from slapping Faybelle, "Deep breath!"

"Raven's right," Justine smiled, "If someone would help me into the wheelchair we can go to the auditorium and get this sorted out"

Raven helped Justine while Christina grabbed the ballet shoes from where they'd been discarded on the bed. Texting Melinda, she requested everyone meet in the auditorium before heading there to find Shaggy, Scooby, Clawdeen, and Duncan already there.

"That was fast"

"Well, you were in such a rush you left your school bag" Clawdeen explained.

"And Prince" Duncan chuckled when the dragon popped out of the bag.

"I'm here for the lead!" Duchess danced into the room with a victorious smile.

"Not so fast Duchess," Christina held up a hand, "I can't let just anyone take over Justine's part"

"How do you expect to hold auditions?" Duchess challenged, "Every dancer and theater kid has already tried out!"

"True but I was thinking of doing something else," Christina set the ballet shoes before her and began to speak in a rapid-fire language that Duchess didn't understand.

Much to everyone's surprise, the shoes glowed before flying right out the window.

"What was that?" Duchess asked tiredly, "It wasn't impressive"

"I cast a spell to find the best dancer to fill Justine's shoes"

"And?"

"Now we wait"

…...

Not much later:

"Just give me the lead that should've been mine in the first place, Christina", Duchess smirked, so sure of herself. "I'M the best dancer, and the ONLY one who can pull it off anyway! You don't have the time to even try to find someone else"

"She's right, cousin", Faybelle sneered at Christina and the injured Justine. "Whatever that spell you cast was has obviously flopped!"

Much as she was loathe to admit defeat, Christina looked at Justine, who nodded in defeat, then sighed dejectedly. She stood and looked at the smirking divas. "Well, I guess..."

"Will someone please help me?!", a figure with long blue hair and antlers cried as she danced into the stage area! "I was just spending my free-period dancing on the stage of the Monster High vamphitheater when these shoes came out of nowhere and tied themselves to my feet! Then they literally danced me all the way here!"

"Isi?!", Christina cried in delighted surprise at seeing her spell had brought her friend Isi Dawndancer!

Christina released the spell on the shoes before throwing her arms around Isi in excitement.

"Um, Christina? What's going on?"

"Justine's injured and can't perform, I cast that spell on her shoes to find the dancer worthy of being her replacement-"

"And they brought me," Isi filled in the blanks.

"But it is of course up to you, will you dance in the show?"

"Yes, I know how hard you've worked on it, I'll gladly fill in for Justine," Isi declared after giving it some thought.

"She can't!" Duchess yelled, "She's not a student here!"

"I'm sure we can explain everything to the headmaster," Clawdeen smirked, knowing that Giles was far more relaxed than Milton had ever been, "Let's go before free period is over."

As it turned out Giles was more than happy to have Isi in the show, even offering her the opportunity to join the monster royals as she was the Chief's daughter or, the Princess of her tribe.

With the plan failed, Duchess almost exploded.

…...

_(BP) Things aren't going well for Duchess._

_(TP) Agreed._

_(FN) They're about to get worse._

…_..._

Even with opening night looming, final rehearsals underway, and enough homework to make anyone's head spin Christina wasn't about to miss the pep rally before the start of the dragon games. The turnout included students and faculty from both Ever After High and Monster High for the first time.

"So loud!" Shaggy whimpered, catching her attention.

"Here," she grabbed his hand and brought him to the stables, "It's quieter and you still have a view"

"What about Scooby?"

The Great Dane found the number of fully grown dragons that surrounded them to be terrifying.

"It's alright Scooby," Christina giggled, "The dragons are friendly"

But Scooby was too focused on the dark dragons to notice the others

"Hey, it's okay, they're friendly too"

"Like, I have a hard time believing that" Shaggy declared.

There were eight dark dragons. All huddled together where the sunlight couldn't reach. Every time, Shaggy or anyone else passed their stall they hissed in warning.

Christina, however, wasn't afraid. Walking right to the stall door, she held out a hand.

"Christina, they'll eat you!" Shaggy yelped, ready to tackle her away from danger.

She held the duo in place with magic while the dragons slinked to her.

Much to Shaggy's surprise, they didn't take Christina's hand off. Instead, they bent down to nuzzle it.

"Huh?"

"Maybe they just like me," Christina shrugged when they hissed at Scooby again.

"Is there like, any animals that don't like you?"

"Bandersnatch. Jabberwock, hydras. Trust me plenty of animals would gladly eat me,"

when the sounds of the marching band reached her ears, Christina flew from the stables. She had a job to do after all.

…...

After the band came the team captains. Apple waved to her fans while Raven quietly walked behind her, giving only a smile, abet a small one. When she tried to follow Apple off the stage Christina popped out of nowhere.

"Stay"

"Stay here? Why?"

"Just stay"

Whatever her reasons, Christina wasn't telling so, Raven confusedly stay put. Under a minute later, Arthur hopped onto the stage with a grin. Raven's confusion grew when he was passed a microphone.

"Raven, I know we agreed to keep our secret well, secret but I just can't hide it anymore"

"Arthur..."

Words failed her as soft guitar music began to play somewhere off to the side. What was he up to?

"_I met this girl who rocked my world_

_Like it's never been rocked_

_And now I'm living just for her_

_And I won't ever stop_

_I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me_

_But now look at what you've done_

_You got me, down on my knee"_

He spun her around, causing her to gasp in surprise when she faced him once more. Arthur had pulled a ring box from his pocket.

Someone was yelling 'no' but Raven's sole focus was on the prince before her.

"Raven Queen I am hopelessly and forever in love with you. I just can't hide it anymore. Please, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Happily, Arthur slid the ring onto her finger before catching her in a kiss.

"Aww" Christina couldn't help but say, similar phrases echoed throughout the shocked, excited crowd.

"Too bad that will never happen for you, Christina" Faybelle sneered, flying past.

Caught off guard, not to mention insulted, the hybrid left the crowd.

No one noticed the prima ballerina doing the same.

…...

**And here begins what I call the D3 arc, spawned from an ingenious idea courtesy of my friend, ****DRAGONDAVE45 who asked What if Duchess Swan became The Queen Of Mean? As a rabid Descendants fan, I just HAD to do this. **

**Review!**


End file.
